Mi Final Feliz
by latinVortex
Summary: TRADUCCION. *COMPLETO*. Cindy y Jimmy han estado felizmente casados por dos años. Pero cuando un rumor comienza diciendo que él la está engañando, es hora de que sus yos más jóvenes se encarguen de juntar al matrimonio de vuelta. Traducción del FF: My Happy Ending.
1. Preguntas

**Sumario: **Cindy y Jimmy han estado felizmente casados por dos años. Pero cuando un rumor comienza diciendo que él la está engañando, es hora de que sus yo's más jóvenes se encarguen de juntar al matrimonio de vuelta.

_NOTA: A Jimmy y Cindy adultos se les llamará por sus nombres reales, Cynthia y James, para no confundirlos con los personajes jóvenes. )_

_Una traducción por mí! Latinvortex!!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Aceptaré la realidad, yo... no soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. 

**MI FINAL FELIZ **

**(JCFOREVER)**

**Capítulo 1: Preguntas**

"Démosle la Bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial, el Dr. James Neutron!" la voz del DJ se escuchó decir a través del sistema de sonidos.

La Cynthia Aurora de 20 años golpeó la mesa.

"Vaya, tranquilízate chica", su mejor amiga, Libby, trató de calmarla. Cynthia levantó su mano para apagar la radio, pero Libby agarró su muñeca. "Quiero escuchar lo que dirá," protestó.

Cindy no replicó ni discutió nada, así que la radio permaneció encendida.

"Sé que estas aquí para que nos hables acerca de tu TV Holográfica," dijo el DJ, "pero primero hablemos acerca de la situación con tu esposa."

"No hay nada de qué hablar," dijo James, "No la he visto en dos meses, y estoy cansado de contar la historia una y otra vez."

"¿Así que ella sigue pensando de que la engañaste?"

"Si, pero no -y lo repito, no-es-cierto!" James dijo firmemente.

"Mentiroso!" Cynthia exclamó. Una furia inmensa la invadió por dentro. ¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo eso a todos¿Acaso no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor de culpa por sus acciones?

"Oh, vamos, Nerdtron. Todos caen rendidos a mis pies. ¿Por qué ha de ser diferente en el futuro?" Cindy de 11 años y Jimmy habían comenzado otra discusión, ésta vez acerca de quién sería más famoso a la edad de 20. Era una tonta pelea, una muy tonta, y Cindy estaba discutiendo sólo por el hecho de discutir. Ella quería estar en lo correcto, sin importar cómo.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy." Jimmy sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "No todos caen rendidos a tus pies. Por ejemplo, yo. ¿Acaso me ves hacerlo? No. Caso cerrado."

Cindy roló sus ojos. "Por supuesto que no te estaba incluyendo a ti en 'todos'. No eres nadie, por eso no te conté."

Jimmy frunció el ceño, y luego continuó con el juego. "Sí claro, y ¿de qué carrera planeas vivir¿De cantante¿Actriz? No eres muy buena en eso."

"Claro que lo soy!" Cindy protestó. "Tengo una linda voz. Y mi actuación es maravillosa. Puedo con una de las dos y ser grandiosa. Es más, puedo hacer cualquier cosa y ser una gran estrella, Neutron; así de simple. Por otro lado, tú no tienes creatividad. De hecho, ni siquiera tienes lo que se necesita para seguir."

"Pues parece que debemos terminar con esto y bajarte de las nubes," Jimmy habló con irritación.

"Ah, si¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?" Cindy preguntó incrédula.

_"Hola, _no has escuchado del CronoArco?" Jimmy replicó.

"¿El Crono-qué?"

"El CronoArco," Jimmy repitió. "Ya sabes, sólo otro de mis ingeniosos inventos. Uno de los tantos que nunca podrás crear ni en un millón de años."

Cindy se rió. "¿Te refieres a uno de los ingeniosos inventos que casi destruyen a la ciudad entera? No es que no los pueda crear; es sólo que no quiero poner en peligro a todos en Retroville."

"Entonces¿estás lista para averiguarlo o qué?" Jimmy preguntó molesto.

"Ah, qué rayos. Pues, no pasará nada si daño a tu gran ego por una vez," Cindy aceptó.

No mucho tiempo después, estaban parados en el laboratorio de Jimmy mientras se iniciaba el CronoArco. Cindy comenzó a reconsiderarlo. "Neutron¿no es éste el invento que arruinó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Libby?" preguntó dudosa.

"No te preocupes, nada puede salir mal ésta vez," dijo Jimmy, no muy reconfortante. "Lo probé hace poco. Funciona perfectamente. Confía en mí."

"Ninguno de tus inventos funciona perfectamente, Albert Idiotstein." Cindy replicó. "Y no confiaría en ti aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Así que olvídate de eso."

"Cindy, si no vienes conmigo, le diré a todos que tuviste miedo de saber que soy mejor que tú. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Estas intentando chantajearme?" Cindy demandó. "Bien, lo haré. Pero si algo sale mal estarás muerto. ¿Entendido?"

"Seguro. Entonces, adelante." Jimmy señaló hacia el portal. "Las damas primero."

"No iré primero!" Cindy protestó. "Tú encabezas el camino."

Finalmente, Jimmy la empujó, y la siguió por detrás. Los dos cayeron en una version futurista de Retroville, sim embargo, no se veía tan avanzada como la última vez que Jimmy había visitado su futuro.

"Ahora, a encontrarme," Jimmy declaró después de unos momentos.

"¿A ti¿Por qué hay que buscarte primero a _ti_?" Cindy se quejó. "Soy la principal aquí."

Jimmy roló sus ojos. "Oh, por favor. Soy el del invento, y el más importante. Vamos a buscarme primero o nos regresamos."

"Eres un mocoso egoísta!" Cindy gritó enojada. "Aun así¿cómo sabremos dónde vives? Podrías vivir en otro estado!"

"Em, pues... preguntémosle a ella!" Jimmy dijo repentinamente, apuntando a una policía de peatones.

"Como si ella fuera a saber," Cindy se rió.

"Disculpe, Señorita," Jimmy llamó a la chica.

Ella se dió vuelta para darle la cara, y luego se quedó boquiabierta. "Te pareces a James Neutron! Sólo que más joven! Super¿Eres un familiar, o sólo un fan? Adoro a ese chico, es sorprendente. Mi nombre es Tracie, y encabezó en su Fan Club." Ella agregó orgullosamente.

Ambos, Jimmy y Cindy se quedaron mirándola fijamente en shock. "Ah, pues¿entonces sabes dónde vive?" Jimmy preguntó.

"Por supuesto! Síganme!" Exclamó emocionada.

Jimmy y Cindy se miraron el uno al otro dudosos, pero al fin y al cabo siguieron a la obsesionada chica fan. "Cielos¿acaso se ha vuelto loca o qué?" Cindy susurró.

"No, tan sólo es una prueba de qué tan famoso soy," Jimmy replicó con una sonrisa. "¿Necesitas otra?"

"Cierra la boca," Cindy dijo irritada. "Aún no hemos visto a mi yo"

"Y¿qué es lo que opinan del asunto?" Tracie le preguntó a ambos, interrumpiendo su discusión por unos momentos.

"¿Qué asunto?" Jimmy preguntó curioso. No tenía ni idea de lo que les estaba hablando.

"Ya saben, el asunto de Betty Quinlan!" Tracie contestó. "Todos hablan de eso. ¿Creen que de verdad la está engañando o no?"

"Em, no?" Jimmy dijo, mordiendo su labio. Esperaba que fuera la respuesta correcta.

"Que bien! Lo mismo opino!" Tracie dijo en acuerdo. Jimmy soltó un respiro en alivio. "Su esposa es tan linda! De ninguna forma la estaría engañando!" Tracie se detuvo frente a una enorme mansion. "Aquí estamos, La Propiedad Neutron," dijo, señalando la casa. "Si se asoman por la ventana podrán espiarlo." Ella apuntó hacia la ventana a un lado de la mansion. "Que tengan un buen día!" Ella se despidió y luego se retiró.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Cindy preguntó, contemplando la enorme mansion.

"Tocar el timbre," Jimmy contestó, tocándolo. No hubo respuesta.

Cindy roló sus ojos, luego golpeó fuertemente la puerta. "Será mejor que habrás!" gritó. Lentamente, la puerta de enfrente comenzó a abrirse, revelando un alto y guapísimo James Isaac Neutron. Cindy quedó totalmente boquiabierta, al igual que James.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" les preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que había quedado.

"_Su_ tonto invento," Cindy replicó, señalando con un dedo a Jimmy. Sin aviso alguno, James repentinamente tomó a Cindy y la abrazó. Ahora fue el turno de Jimmy de abrir la boca.

"¿Qué intentas hacer, ahogarme?" Cindy exclamó.

"Lo siento." James la soltó lentamente, pero continuó mirándola fijamente. "Es que no te he visto desde hace dos meses," explicó.

"Vaya, Jimmy, pareciera que te vuelves más tonto conforme vas creciendo," Ese fue el insulto de Cindy. Jimmy sólo le lanzó una mirada de fiereza.

"¿Por qué no entran?" James sugirió, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar a la casa. Cindy y Jimmy accedieron, descubriendo que adentro de la mansion era mucho más sorprendente que por afuera.

"Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte," Jimmy informó a su yo más grande.

* * *

**Ahora si! Dejen sus reviews! Siguiente cápítulo muy pronto :)**


	2. La Engañaste!

**Disclaimer:** No, No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron.

**Capítulo 2: La engañaste!**

"Entonces, puedes decirnos qué está pasando ahora?" Jimmy preguntó. " La chica que conocimos nos dijo algo acerca de que engañabas a tu esposa. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Mira, en realidad es una larga historia," James suspiró. Giró hacia Cindy. "Cindy, por qué no vas a ver la TV o algo asi?" sugirió. Él no quería meterla en eso por ahora. Seguramente se pondría del lado de su yo más grande. Después de todo, siempre ha sido bastante obstinada.

"Suena bien," contestó satisfecha, para su sorpresa. Él le señaló la dirección de la sala, y ella se retiró.

El sofá era bastante cómodo, y había un control remoto colocado en la mesa del café. Le tomó unos cuántos segundos darse cuenta de que probablemente sus programas favoritos ya debían de haber sido cancelados para ese entonces, pero aún así se decidió a buscar algo interesante en los canales. Tan pronto como encendió el TV, una imagen holográfica llenó la habitación, haciéndola sentir como si en realidad estuviese allí con los actores. Era sorprendente.

_James de seguro inventó esto_, Cindy meditó. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Y, tocando el tema de _James_, tenía que admitir que se veía tremendamente arrebatador. Quién quiera que sea la persona con quien se casó debía de ser muy feliz. No es como si ella quisiera estar casada con él! Ni en un millón de años! No, tenía que mantener su dignidad. Lindo o no, aún era Jimmy Neutron.

De repente Cindy notó algo. Una foto que estaba colocada en la mesa del café, donde había estado el control remoto. No le había prestado atención antes, pero ahora lo veía con interés. La imagen que veía era horrible, una pesadilla y (aunque no lo admita) de alguna forma era agradable al mismo tiempo.

_No!_ su mente gritaba. _De ninguna manera! No, No es posible_!

Mientras tanto Jimmy seguía a su yo más grande hacia la cocina de la mansión. Era muy grande, y ciertamente encajaba con todo el lugar.

"¿Tienes Mora Flora?" Jimmy preguntó. Instantáneamente una lata de soda apareció en la mesa frente a él . Se quedó boquiabierto. "Una cocina inteligente! Siempre he querido intentar construir una, pero mamá nunca me deja experimentar con el resto de la casa!"

James se carcajeó. "Eso es lo mejor de tener tu propio espacio. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Quieres saber acerca de ese asunto¿no?" preguntó. Jimmy asintió. "Cynthia y yo hemos estado casados durante 2 años, y nada había salido mal hasta ahora. Betty-"

Los ojos de Jimmy quedaron perplejos, y comenzó a derramar su Mora Flora. "Detente-justo-allí!" explotó. "Dijiste, _'Cindy y yo?!'"_

"Creí que lo sabías," James dijo confundido. "¿Qué no escuchaste acerca de eso cuando oíste del rumor?"

"Mira, la chica dijo 'su esposa', no 'Cynthia Aurora _Neutron_!'. Dios, estas bromeando?! Esto no puede estar sucediendo! Tengo una reputación que mantener! Tengo mi orgullo! No puedo estar casado con esa buena-para-nada, gritona y engreída!"

"Hey, cuidado con esa boca," James discutió. "No me digas que no te gusta. Qué tienes, once, no?" Jimmy asintió. "Entonces, sé lo que sientes por ella. Soy _tú_. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?"

"No me gusta Cindy," Jimmy dijo obstinado.

"Pues, bien, no lo admitas," James replicó. "Pero sé que, muy adentro de ti, estás disfrutando lo que digo."

Jimmy lo miró con fiereza aún cuando lo que decía James era verdad. "Mira, ya pasé por ésto antes cuando fue el cumpleaños de Libby. ¿Ó No arreglé bien las cosas o es que perdiste la cabeza de nuevo?"

"No he perdido la cabeza," James se rió entre dientes. "Lo que hiciste antes fue detener a Libby de haberse convertido en una malvada dictadora, lo que hizo en cambio, hacer que mantuviera mi inteligencia, y mantener a la mamá de Cynthia lejos de mudarse con nosotros. También me ayudó a conseguir ésta mansión. Pero eso no cambió mis sentimientos hacia ella."

"Debe de haber algún modo de que pueda regresar en el tiempo y evitar que esto suceda!" Jimmy exclamó frustrado.

"Si lo haces, sólo conseguirás hacerte miserable por el resto de tu vida," James dijo serio. "Mira, talvez no has visto a la Cynthia de ahora. Dale un vistazo." Presionó un botón de su reloj, y un holograma de la Cindy de 20 años apareció.

Jimmy quedó boquiabierto. Esa no era Cindy, esa era una- una _supermodelo! _"Debes estar bromeando."

James sonrió. "No es hermosa?" él estaba de acuerdo. "Ahora, quieres que prosiga con mi historia de lo que sucedió?"

"Claro, adelante," Jimmy dijo, aún algo confundido. Talvez, después de todo, no era tan malo estar casado con ella, considerándola con _esa_ figura.

"OK, como decía," James continuó, "Cynthia y yo hemos estado casados por dos años, cuando de repente Betty Quinlan se puso celosa de toda la atención que tenemos de los medios de comunicación. Así que, esparció ese rumor de que ella y yo tenemos una relación desde hace tiempo a espaldas de Cynthia."

"Y no es cierto, verdad?" Jimmy preguntó esperanzadamente, y muy serio, rezando por que no se haya convertido en tal clase de persona. ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso si fuese cierto?

"No, no es cierto," James confirmó. Jimmy soltó un respiro profundo. "Intenté decirle a Cynthia eso, pero ella no hace caso a mis palabras, no me escucha. Hace dos meses se mudó y ahora está quedándose en el apartamento de Libby. No entiende que esto me está desgarrando por dentro, Es decir, la amo mucho, y me está matando. No sé porqué cree más en Betty que en mí. No tiene mucho sentido." James exhaló pesadamente un respiro y colocó sus manos en su cabeza.

"¿Y por qué elegiste a Cindy si pudiste haber elegido a Betty?" Jimmy quería saber, imaginándose que probablemente ella sería mucho más bonita de lo que la Cindy del futuro era.

"¿_Por qué¿Por qué _elegí a Cynthia?" James repitió enojado. "Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente de que Betty Quinlan no era para mí! Claro, caí a sus pies unas veces cuando tenía tu edad, pero siempre he amado a Cynthia!"

"Dios, tranquilo," Jimmy dijo, retrocediendo. Nunca creyó que escucharía eso salir de su boca. Betty era hermosa!

"Además, Betty se ha hecho tantas cirugías plásticas que ya no es gracioso," James frunció el ceño. "arruina completamente todo lo bueno que una vez tuvo. ¿Crees que hubiese querido pasar toda mi vida con alguien que es tan," -el buscó por la palabra correcta- "_Falsa?"_

Antes de que Jimmy hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar acerca de esto, Cindy entró a la habitación furiosa. "¿Cómo pudiste?" ella demandó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Tú- tú-mentiroso!"

Los ojos de James se agrandaron. "Oh, no, no tú también!" exclamó desesperado. No podía estar pasando esto! Había perdido toda oportunidad de recuperar a Cynthia, eso era seguro.

"No lo puedo creer. Olvídalo. Olvídenlo los dos." Cindy se dio vuelta y se marchó.

"¿Qué no harás nada?!" Jimmy exclamó. Si James amaba a Cynthia tanto como decía, seguramente no se iba quedar sentado y relajarse.

"Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer," dijo James sin esperanza. "Ya lo he intentado"

"¿Así que te quedarás sólo, allí sentado y la verás marcharse?" Jimmy preguntó en desacuerdo. "¿Qué no te preocupa?"

"Mira, me preocupa más de lo que piensas. Pero no servirá de nada. Cynthia no me creyó; Cindy tampoco lo hará," James contestó. "Lo que se ha hecho, se ha hecho."

"Pues, si tú no vas tras ella, yo lo haré," Jimmy declaró indignado. "¿Sabes hacia donde fue?"

James suspiró. "A la casa de Libby," contestó. "Te llevaré."

* * *

_Porfas dejen sus reviews! Por capítulo son mucho más apreciados xD_


	3. Conociendo a Cynthia Neutron!

**Disclaimer:** Ya sé que no soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron, no me lo recuerdes!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Cynthia Neutron!**

Jimmy tocó la puerta del departamente y rezó por que Cindy estuviese allí.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió para revelar a Cynthia Neutron. Ella no se veía sorprendida de verlo, lo que era inusual. Su cabello rubio no estaba colocado en una cola de caballo como era de costumbre, sino que lo tenía suelto, era largo y lindo. Sus ojos eran como los de la Cindy que conocía, sólo que se veían en cierta manera diferentes. Quizá era por la forma amable en la que lo estaba mirando, en lugar de mirarlo como Cindy siempre lo hace. Además, ella era mucho más alta que él.

_Cielos, es mucho más hermosa en persona, _Jimmy pensó. Inmediatamente sintió una bofetada hacia sí mismo. Era de Cindy de quien pensaba! Más grande, y más atractiva; pero aún así Cindy.

"Hola, Jimmy," Cynthia dijo dulcemente. Ella le hizo señas para pasar, y él entró, aún mirándola fijamente.

"¿Lo dejarás entrar a tu casa?" Cindy demandó una vez que lo vió, no notando que Jimmy se encontraba en las nubes. "Pero él te engañó!"

Cynthia se rió. "No, él no está contaminado. Es a su otro yo al que no soporto." Jimmy lanzó una mirada triunfante a Cindy, y ella le lanzó en respuesta una sarcástica. Cynthia no se había dado cuenta, pero repentinamente su humor había cambiado y su cara había empalidecido. Era como si con solo mencionar a James la vida se le escapara. Jimmy se veía comprensivo, deseaba que ambas chicas creyeran la verdad y terminar con esto. Sin embargo, la situación se veía irremediable.

"Cómo rayos me encontraste?" Cindy quería saber, cruzada de brazos. Estaba sentada a lado de Libby en un sofa de la sala. Libby se veía idéntica a la que habían visto en el otro futuro, sólo que ahora había perdido ese look malvado. Jimmy sabía que Sheen hubiese sido capturado por ella con sólo verla.

"James imaginó que posiblemente hubieses ido a donde Cynthia había ido, osea, a la casa de Libby," Jimmy explicó. "Y parece que estaba en lo correcto."

"Asi que, dinos qué es lo que haces aquí," Dijo Libby hacia Cindy.

"Pues, descubrí lo tonto que es Neutron en el futuro,"- aquí Cindy le lanza una mirada malvada a Jimmy -"por eso vine a consolar a mi versión adulta," terminó, sintiéndose orgullosa de su nobleza.

"Cuál Neutron?" Cynthia preguntó, queriendo sonreír. "Estoy casada con él, sabes."

"Ah, iagh! Tengo que usar _su _apellido? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso!" Cindy se quejó. Ni siquiera había pensado en que llegaría el momento en que se acostumbraría a eso.

"Parece que ahora puedo comenzarte a llamar Nerdtron, Cindy," Jimmy sonrió. "O cualquiera de esas pequeñas parodias que le has colocado a mi nombre."

"Deja de molestarme, no?" Cindy habló irritada.

"Es tan lindo verlos a ambos pelear." Cynthia suspiró. "Si tan sólo las cosas no hubiesen salido mal." Sostuvo su estómago y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Y pensar que, tendre que criarlos yo sola... " Las manos de Cynthia cubrieron su cara y comenzó a llorar. Libby la llevó hasta el sofá para que se sentara, agarrándola del hombro para tranquilizarla.

Jimmy y Cindy quedaron perplejos, y voltearon a ver a Cynthia. "Por favor no me digas que eso significa lo que creo que significa!" Cindy explotó, notando por primera vez la panza sobresaliente de Cynthia.

_"Estás embarazada_?!" Jimmy estalló. "Ésto no puede estarme pasando! No quiero ser un papá! De hecho, no sé nada acerca de ser un papá!"

"¿Crees que te tocó lo peor?" Cindy habló irritada. "Tú no serás el que pasará por el dolor de un parto! Tu trabajo es fácil comparado con el mío!"

"Si no se callan ustedes dos, harán que Cynthia se moleste aún más!" Libby exclamó. Jimmy y Cindy se miraron el uno al otro, tímidos. "Sí, está embarazada, pero está bien. No es cierto, Cynthia?" Ella volteó hacia su mejor amiga para apoyarla.

"Si," dijo Cynthia."Todo está bien. Eso es lo que me digo siempre. Sólo que -moriría si uno de ellos se parece a él!"

"_Uno_ de ellos?" Jimmy repitió incrédulo.

"Vas a tener _gemelos_?" Cindy chilló. "Ahora tendré que pasar por el doble de dolor! Dios¿acaso ésto no puede empeorar más?"

"Les dije que se callaran," Libby riñó.

"Esta bien, Libby," Cynthia le aseguró. "No importa."

"Asi que cuando, ah, los esperas?" Jimmy preguntó inquieto, sintiéndose algo apenado por querer saber.

"Cinco meses a partir de ahora," Cynthia respondió. "Probablemente cerca de tu cumpleaños"

Cindy aclaró su garganta. "Pues," comenzó, cambiándo de tema, "te importaría contarme acerca de todo... el asunto? Escuché algo acerca de ello en la TV, pero no la historia completa. Y menos de tu punto de vista."

"Supongo que puedo..." Cynthia contestó. "Pero perdónenme si comienzó a llorar durante algunas partes. A veces mis emociones me ganan... aún lo amo, saben"

"Pero¿cómo puedes?" Cindy la cuestionó. "Después de que te lastimó tanto."

"Si tan solo dijiera que lo lamenta, volvería con él," Cynthia les dijo con un suspiro. "Pero él nunca admitirá lo que hizo," Cindy asintió comprensiva.

Jimmy roló sus ojos con tal ingnorante afirmación. James no lo admitiría porque no hizo nada! Y por lo que que sabe, nunca haría algo asi! Si los dos se aman tanto, cuál era el problema aquí?

"Como sea, hace unos meses, noté que James comenzó a llegar a casa muy tarde de su trabajo en la Universidad. No me dio mucha importancia en ese entonces, pero ahora que sé del asunto tiene sentido. Fue entonces, no mucho tiempo después, que Betty admitió todo frente a la gente. Dijo que se habían estado viendo el uno al otro, y que James había mencionado la posibilidad de un divorcio, así... ellos podrían... casarse." Después de esto Cynthia soltó las lágrimas. "No se porqué él hizo esto. Creí que me amaba mucho, eso parecía, y éramos muy felices juntos, pero... ahora no sé que pensar."

"No te preocupes, estaremos bien," Cindy dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Jimmy no podía seguirse tragando esa historia. "¿Por qué, en nombre de toda la ciencia, le crees a Betty si James es el que te ama?" Exclamó.

"Cierra la boca, Jimmy!" Cindy le gritó, apuntando con su dedo en forma acusadoramente hacia su pecho y elevándolo hacia la cara del chico. "Todo ésto es _tu_ culpa!"

"¿_Mi_ culpa?" Jimmy repitió enojado. "Betty es quién destruyó nuestras vidas, y _tú eres _la que le cree!"

"Por favor, los dos, deténganse!" Cynthia gritó. "No lo soportó más!"

Jimmy y Cindy se callaron inmediatamente.

"Lo lamento, Cynthia," Jimmy se disculpó. "No quería hacerte enojar."

"Oh¿así que te vas a disculpar con ella pero no conmigo?" Cindy demandó.

"Em, Cindy, déjame recordarte..._son la misma persona!_" Jimmy contestó.

Cynthia comenzó a soltar unas risitas, y luego a carcajearse. "Estás celosa de tí misma, Cindy?"

Cindy mordió su labio superior. "No estoy celosa de nadie," declaró, aún cuando _estaba_ celosa del hecho de que Jimmy parecía más preocupado por su futura yo que por ella misma. Estaba comportándose como si Cynthia fuera más importante para él que ella. No tenía sentido, porque (como él dijo) _eran_ la misma persona, después de todo.

"Pues, me parece que es hora de regresar a nuestro tiempo," Jimmy decidió. Estaba comenzando a pensar de que el futuro era muy difícil de manejar a ese punto. Era mucho más fácil viajar dos años atrás y asegurarse que él y Cindy nunca se casaran en primer lugar. Luego podrían ir a casa y olvidarse de que todo eso pasó.

"Qué?" Cindy abrió la boca. "¿Dejarás que nuestras vidas se arruinen? No lo creo! Nos quedaremos hasta que todo esto funcione! Ok?"

"Bien., si es eso lo que quieres," Jimmy dijo. Sabía que si Cindy se proponía algo, entonces prácticamente no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Además, se sentía muy cansado como para discutir con ella de nuevo. Luego, recordó lo que James le había dicho acerca de tener una vida miserable si cambiaba el curso de las cosas y sus sentimientos por Cindy...


	4. Cindy Manda Ahora

**Disclaimer:** Lo sé, no me lo repitan... No soy dueña de Jimmy!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cindy manda ahora.**

"Mira, soy un adulto, y yo puedo manejar esto por mí misma," Cynthia habló. "Ustedes dos deberían ir a casa y olvidar que ésto pasó. Soy completamente capaz de seguir adelante."

"Allí tienes tu respuesta. Ahora vámonos," Jimmy insistió a Cindy.

"No," Cindy dijo firmemente. ¡Vaya! Genial, esto es genial. Se podría decir que la chica tenía bien impuesto lo que quería hacer, y eso era lo que él temía. Con Cindy queriendo reparar la relación, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más quedarían allí atrapados en el futuro."Ya dije que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esto funcione, y es lo que planeo hacer. Jimmy, relájate y deja que yo me encargue de esto. No importa. De todos modos, tu genio no ayudaría en este caso."

Esto último tomó a Jimmy desprevenido. Pero se dió cuenta de lo que quería lograr con eso. Ella sabía que no se resistiría a un reto como ese. No, ahora él _tenía_ que probarle que se equivocaba, de otra forma no podría ser capaz de vivir con eso. "No lo creo, Vortex," Jimmy replicó. "No podrás encargarte de ésto sin mi, y eso lo sabes." Él se miró las uñas. "Ni siquiera hubieses podido estar aquí si no fuese por mi, recuerdas?"

Cindy roló sus ojos y sonrió. Esperaba esa clase de respuesta arrogante de parte del niño genio. Oh, bueno, pues... al final logró lo que quería, y eso era lo que contaba. "Ok, creo que ahora estoy dispuesta a hablar con James," Cindy se decidió. "¿Vienes?"

Jimmy miró a Cynthia, y luego hacia Cindy. "Eh, no lo sé...," dijo algo tenso e indeciso. Él quería estar allí cuando James le explicara todo a Cindy, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su futura esposa. Ella era mucho más amable con él que su versión más joven.

Cindy inmediatamente se percató de lo que sucedía, y se molestó. "Oh, por favor, no me digas que te enamoraste de mi version adulta. Eso es _tan _patético." Roló sus ojos.

"Tú eres la patética, Vortex. Como si de verdad fuera a estar enamorado de _ti,_ ya sea en el futuro o no," Jimmy se lo regresó. "Preferiría pasar mi tiempo con mi futuro y brillante yo. Así que en marcha." Con esto, Cynthia le lanzó una mirada de desprecio por haber herido sus sentimientos. Jimmy, no dándose cuenta de que eso fue fingido agregó, "No te ofendas, Cynthia. En verdad me agradas."

Cindy roló sus ojos una vez más, mientras Cynthia y Libby soltaban unas risitas. "Ah, está bien, Jimmy. Comprendo," Cynthia contestó dulcemente.

"Alguien por favor, ahórqueme!" Cindy interumpió dramáticamente. "Un adulto de 20 años coqueteándole a un niño de 11... ésto es nauseabundo!"

"¿Qué? No le estoy coqueteando!" Esta vez fue el turno de Cynthia de rolar sus ojos. "Mira, Cindy, todos sabemos que te gusta, y te lo estas tomando como si no."

"No me gusta Jimmy Neutron!" Cindy exclamó irritada.

"Lo que digas, nena," Libby comentó. "Entonces, dime nuevamente¿por qué te casaste con él?"

La cara de Cindy se puso totalmente roja. "Pregúntale a ella, no a mí!" replicó, apuntándole a Cynthia. "Ella es quien se caso con ese- con ese- mentiroso!"

Cynthia empalideció, y guardó silencio. Libby miró a Cindy con desprecio. "Si supieses lo enamorada que estuvo de él, _nunca_ hubieses dicho eso," Libby riño.

"Si de verdad estuviese tan enamorada de él, entonces ¿por qué no le cree?" Jimmy replicó. Instantáneamente, la culpa lo invadió nuevamente. ¿Cuándo aprendería a pensar antes de hablar?

"Parece que ustedes dos no pueden mantener cerradas sus bocas¿por qué no de una buena vez se van a hablar con James y dejan a Cynthia a solas por ahora?" Libby les dijo. Sonaba más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

"No, yo se lo diré," Cynthia interrumpió. Se volteó hacia Jimmy. "Verás, muy por dentro de mí, siempre he temido que James nunca me haya amado en realidad. Hace poco, me dí cuenta de eso... y sin embargo, sigo temiendo que Betty intente algo y él no sea capaz de resistirle. Quiero decir, siempre habíamos tenido una relación difícil, y ahora que veo la forma en que caes a los pies de Betty. ¿Por qué sería diferente con James?"

"Quizá porque James es un adulto maduro," Jimmy contestó con sensatez. "Hizo un compromiso de por vida contigo, Cynthia, y planea hacerlo realidad."

"Si eso fuera cierto," Cynthia comenzó, "entonces, podrías decirme por qué no ha intentado venir a buscarme, como lo hiciste tú con Cindy?"

"Él hizo lo que pudo por convencerte de no mudarte!" Jimmy exclamó. "Está perdiendo las esperanzas, y ya no ve la razón de seguirle intentando. De hecho, pareciera que ya no ve la razón de nada. Y a como él lo ve, la vida no vale la pena a menos que no esté contigo. Estoy sorprendido de que no se haya suicidado ya."

"Esa es una linda respuesta, Jimmy, pero me temo que no puedo creerlo," Cynthia suspiró. "Estoy segura de que James ha de estar emocionado por tener a la chica de sus sueños. Y no creo que de verdad fuera a cometer un suicido por _mi."_

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Jimmy, molesto con la respuesta de Cynthia. "Creo que James tiene razón. Ya no vale la pena seguir intentando. Eres muy obstinada"

Cynthia se quedó con la boca abierta. "_Perdón_? Él es el obstinado! Todo lo que quiero es una disculpa, pero James nunca admitirá sus errores. Nunca."

Cindy se sintió incómoda. "Aún así, no pasará nada si lo intentamos," dijo. "Jimmy y yo intentaremos hablar con él y ver si puede arreglar las cosas. Verdad, Jimmy?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Como sea."

* * *

OMG! Qué emocion:D Y qué problemas! Vaya! A veces no comprendo a Cynthia, jeje. Es decir, un adulto coqueteando con un niño?. Pero qué-? Bueno, mejor esperen el siguiente capítulo que está super:D Y por amor a la ciencia y a todo lo que nos rodea! Dejen sus reviews porfavor! 


	5. A solas

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a DILL NEVILLE, Susi-mmm, y a DarkDragonfly!. Y a todos los lectores que estàn al pendiente de este fic. Sus reviews son realmente apreciados!_

_Y les traigo una buena noticia de la autora de este fic, JCFOREVER, sus capítulos 13 y 14 de My happy ending han sido actualizados!! YAY!! Y además, oficialmente me ha dado su autorización para seguir traduciendo este grandioso fic! Y a JCFOREVER le ha alegrado bastante que su historia sea tan apreciada aquí como en su versión inglés._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron.

**Capítulo 5: A solas**

"OK, Jimmy, sé que piensas que no sirve de nada intentar todo esto," dijo Cindy mientras se aproximaban a la mansion de James por segunda vez en el día. "¿Pero podrías por lo menos actuar un poco más comprensivo?"  
Jimmy frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que no sirve de nada, Cindy!" exclamó. "James por fin tiene a Betty¿por qué le importaría Cynthia?"

Cindy quedó boquiabierta. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" demandó. "Pensé que querías juntarlos, tú-tú mocoso egoísta!"

Una sonrisa se deslizó en la cara de Jimmy, y él asintió con su cabeza, "Claro que quiero hacerlo. Sólo estaba haciéndote notar lo ridículo que eso suena!"

Cindy se sorprendió. Ese no fue un buen chiste. "No estás ayudando!" exclamó refunfuñando. "Mira, mejor no digas nada, OK?"

Jimmy roló sus ojos mientras ella tocaba la puerta. ¿Por qué ella tenía que actuar como si estuviese al mando de las cosas? Eso le incomodaba.

James abrió la puerta, y Jimmy y Cindy recordaron cómo Cynthia se había puesto hace poco, ojos apáticos, piel pálida como si no hubiese razón para vivir sin él. Hasta que él habló. "Por favor, díganme que tienen buenas noticias."

Cindy tenía que admitir que James no se veía como alguien que haya logrado conseguir a la chica de sus sueños, pero luego pensó que talvez estaba sufriendo por las consecuencias de sus tontos actos. "En realidad, Jimmy no pudo persuadirnos, así que vine para escuchar tu parte de la historia." Ella sonrió. "¿Está bien?"

James ya no quería explicar el asunto otra vez, pero sintió una gran debilidad cuando vió a Cindy sonreir. Asintió lentamente. "Si, supongo-supongo que está bien, Cindy." Hizo señas hacia el sofa de la sala. "Si quieres, toma asiento, y" -volteó hacia Jimmy- "quisieras ir al laboratorio para que así pueda hablar bien con Cindy, a solas?"

Jimmy quedó pasmado. "Estás bromeando?" exclamó, con una gran sonrisa. "Eso sería _grandioso!" _

James sonrió y le indicó el camino. "Sigue por ese pasillo, dobla a la derecha, toma el elevador de la izquierda al sótano. Tendrás que usar el escáner de retina para poder bajar, pero eso no te será problema"

"Vaya!" Cindy exclamó, sorprendida."¿Tienes un elevador?"

"Cynthia me hizo instalarlo," James le explicó.

"Genial," Cindy susurró. Alzando la voz, preguntó, "Haces-o hacías- siempre caso a lo que ella te decía?"

James asintió. "La mayoría de las veces. Es de gran ayuda con mis inventos, sabes."

"¿Dejabas que te ayudara con tus inventos?" Jimmy exclamó en desacuerdo.

"Si." James se encogió de hombros. "Eso fue lo que dije, no?"

"Qué?!" dijo Jimmy. "Estás acaso loco? Conoces la regla. Las chicas no pueden entrar al laboratorio."

"Si?" James se carcajeó."Trata de decirle eso a tu esposa." Cindy soltó unas risitas.

"Pues, iré a darle un vistazo," Jimmy declaró. "Diviértanse con su pequeña plática." Con eso, se dió vuelta y se dirigió hacia los pasillos que James le mencionó.

"OK, Cindy, empezemos," James dijo, sentándose a su lado. "Por dónde comienzo?"

"Pues…" Cindy se puso a pensar. "Necesito que me convezcas de que nunca saliste secretamente con Betty. Qué tal si empezamos con la vez en que te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mi-eh, digo, de Cynthia?"

James suspiró profundamente. "Pues, me dí cuenta de que me quería casar con ella cuando estabamos en la universidad. Verás, cuando cumplí los doce me dí cuenta de que estaba listo para volver a Pomona y completar mis estudios. Para cuando tenía dieciseis ya había conseguido mi título universitario, y obtuve un trabajo como profesor mientras hacía mi doctorado. Cynthia resultó estar en mi clase de Física. Establecimos una amistad, la cual, tiempo después, descubrí que era sólo uno de sus planes para humillarme frente a la clase. Ella estaba intentando acercarse a mí para que yo pudiese compartir con ella una teoría en la que estaba trabajando, pero su plan falló. No sólo yo me enamoré de ella, sino que ella también se enamoró de mí. Le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó. Nos casamos en Junio, inmediatamente poco después de que ella cumplió los dieciocho."

"Vaya," Cindy exhaló. "No puedo creer que se casaran tan _pronto._ Dieciocho es una edad muy joven como para que decidas con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Además¿por qué no esperaron hasta que estuviesen seguros de que podrían mantener a una familia?"

"Admito que quizá apresuré un poco las cosas," James replicó, "pero siempre he sido capaz de mantenernos a ambos. Construí unos cuántos inventos que se vendieron a un gran precio, y obtenía un ingreso estable de mi posición de maestro. Y además, poseía mi propia casa, aunque no era tan grande como lo es esta. Pero es que estaba tan deseoso de tenerla que no podía esperar más."

"Crees que eso pudo haber sido un error?" Cindy preguntó.

"Pues, a veces pienso en eso...," James comenzó a decir, "pero luego me digo a mi mismo que no importa lo que se interponga en nuestra relación, los dos años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida. Y no los hubiese cambiado por nada."

"Te refieres, a que nunca volverías en el tiempo para evitar casarte con ella?" Cindy quería saber.

"No, no lo haría," James dijo firmemente. "Desearía que ella pudiese ver cuánto la amo. Nunca haría nada para lastimarla."

"Pero qué hay de Betty?" Cindy insistió. "Recuerdas cómo la querías? Aún te sientes así hacia ella?"

"Cindy, eso fue en quinto grado." James negó con su cabeza. "Ahora tengo veinte años. ¿De verdad crees que podría tener algo con ella? Ha cambiado mucho, y me di cuenta con el tiempo que ella no era para mí."

"Sabes, estoy comenzando a creerte," dijo Cindy con un suspiro. "Esto lo hace más complicado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era intentar conseguir una disculpa de ti, pero ahora tengo que hacer que Cynthia cambie de opinión."

"Pues, míralo de este lado: son la misma persona." James le recordó. "Así que si alguien puede hacerle cambiar de parecer acerca de mi, que mejor que tú, no?"

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cindy. "Tienes razón!" coincidió. "Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es idear un plan."


	6. Persuadirla

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo! ) Espero les guste, porque a mi me encanta!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. 

**Capítulo 6: A persuadirla!**

"OK," Cindy dijo, frotándo sus manos. "Marca el número de teléfono de Cynthia por mí. Necesito hablar con ella."

James asintió y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Lo abrió y dijo "Casa de Libby" en el portavoz. Ella lo miró extrañada. "Activación por voz," él le explicó. Ella asintió. Cuando comenzó a marcar, se lo entregó a Cindy, quién en cambio se lo acercó a su oreja.

"Hola?" alguien saludó al otro lado. A juzgar por la voz, debía de ser Libby.

"Soy Cindy," respondió. "Puedo hablar con Cynthia?"

"Claro," Libby acordó. "Espéra un segundo."

Cindy aguardó por un momento, y luego, "Hola, Cindy. ¿Que pasa?"

"Verás, Cynthia, ya terminé de hablar con James," Cindy comenzó a decir, "y Yo-"

"Conseguiste que lo admitiera?" Cynthia interrumpió. James sacudió su cabeza, aparentemente podía escucharla.

"Cynthia, creo que de verdad necesitas escuchar lo que tiene que decirte," Cindy replicó. Cindy podía casi escuchar a Cynthia protestar, así que rápidamente prosiguió. "Ahora, antes de que digas algo, escúchame. Me contó acerca de cómo terminaron juntos, y es obvio de que él aún muere por ti. Nunca le diste una oportunidad para explicarte cuando Betty comenzó con ese rumor, y creo que necesitas escucharlo por lo menos una vez en tu vida."

Cynthia suspiró al otro lado. "Acabaste?" preguntó impaciente.

"Si" Cindy confirmó, temiendo que lo que acababa de decir no la hubiese convencido.

"Mira, todo lo que necesito saber lo sé," Cynthia dijo."No necesito que James invente más mentiras y se haga el romántico para persuadirme de regresar con él. Todo lo que quiero es una disculpa, y si no, ya puede irse olvidando de mi."

James se comenzó a enojar, y parecía como si fuese a discutirle en respuesta , pero Cindy colocó su mano en su boca para evitar que hablara. "Vamos, Cynthia," le rogó."Todo lo que pido es una hora para escucharlo. Una hora."

Hubo un silencio mientras Cynthia pensaba acerca de eso por un momento, y luego finalmente se rindió. "Esta bien, Cindy, tu ganas. Pero si resulta siendo más que eso, me iré. Quiero que le digas que no hago ésto por él; lo hago porque _tú_ quieres que lo haga. Ok?"

"Escuchaste eso?" Cindy susurró a James. Él asintió, así que se dirigió hacia Cynthia, "Éste es el plan. James hará la cena para ti aquí, mañana a las seis. Puedes venir, comer, y hablar acerca de lo que sucedió. A las siete eres libre de irte, pero no puedes irte ni un minuto antes. Y _tienes_ que escuchar lo que dirá; no puedes andar discutiendo siempre. ¿Nos entendemos?"

Cynthia suspiró, no muy feliz de las condiciones. Sin embargo, aceptó. "Entendido," dijo a Cindy. "Dile que lo veré mañana."

"Gracias!" Cindy exclamó. Todo lo que necesitaban era una oportunidad, y ahora, finalmente, la consiguieron. Estaba completamente segura de que nada saldría mal.

"Ah, y Cindy?" Cynthia agregó

"Si?" Cindy respondió, aún pasmada con la idea de que Cynthia había aceptado.

"Vas a pasar la noche aquí, en casa de Libby, o vas a quedarte con James?" Cynthia preguntó.

Cindy lanzó una mirada hacia James, quien se encogió de hombros. "Em, creo que me quedaré justo donde estoy, pero gracias por la oferta," respondió.

"OK, Se lo haré saber a Libby," Cynthia replicó. "Hablamos luego."

"Adiós." Cindy colgó, y luego volteó para ver a James entusiasmado. "Lo va a hacer!" saltó de gusto. "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Cindy¿cómo lo hiciste?" le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Supongo que tenías razón," Cindy reflexionó. "Ella se escuchó a sí misma!" Ambos rieron, y antes de ella se diera cuenta, Cindy había sido atrapada en un gran abrazo de James, nuevamente.

"Un adulto de 20 años coqueteando con un niño de 11? Ésto es nauseabundo!"

Cindy se retiró de los brazos de James y se dió vuelta para encontrar a Jimmy parado trás ellos, con brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa engreída en su cara. "Oh, cállate Neutron!" Exclamó, exasperada. "Sabes que no estabamos coqueteando! Además, tenemos buenas noticias!"

Jimmy roló sus ojos. "De verdad creíste que lo decía en serio, no?" se mofó. "Sólo me estaba burlando de lo que dijiste de Cynthia hace rato. Funciona en ambos casos, sabes." Él la miró fijamente con cara de ja!-tengo-razón.

"Y qué¿estas interesado en las buenas noticias o no?" Cindy dijo, tratando de ignorar su explicación.

"Impresióname," Jimmy contestó, tratando de actuar desinteresado.

Cindy suspiró profundamente. "Hablé con Cynthia por teléfono, y ella vendrá a escuchar a James mañana para la cena, como por ahí de las seis. Sonaba algo escéptica, pero por lo menos vendrá. Ahora, lo que debemos de hacer es ver la manera de cómo la vamos a convencer." Cindy se pausó y mordió sus labios. "En un principio, pensé que le creería automáticamente cuando escuchara su lado de la historia, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, debemos de animar un poco las cosas. Ya sabes, mostrarle que de verdad te preocupas por ella."

Jimmy alzó sus manos. "Vaya, espera un segundo. Lo último que escuché, era que estabas del lado de Cynthia. Ahora, repentinamente cambiaste de parecer?"

"James dió un argumento muy convincente," Cindy se rió, dándole un ligero golpecito a él en el brazo.

Jimmy los miró fijamente, sintiendo algo de celos. "Oh¿en serio?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja en sospecha.

James se encongió de hombros. "Todo lo que hice fue contarle la historia de cómo nos enamoramos," explicó. "Me creyó desde el inicio."

"Si, y a parte le hice unas cuantas preguntas," Cindy agregó, recordando la conversación. "Pero, después de todo tenias razón. Es obvio de que James realmente ama a Cynthia. No merecía que Betty le hiciera esto. Por qué, si tan solo pudiese colocar mis manos sobre ella-" Cindy se detuvo, haciendo presión en ambos puños y en sus dientes. ¿Por qué Betty tuvo que ser tan egoísta? Siempre supo que esa chica era problemas, y ahora veía que tenía razón.

James colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. "Lo sé. Créeme, siento lo mismo. Pero la venganza no arreglará las cosas."

"Cuándo te convertiste en tan buena persona?" Cindy le preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

James le sonrió en respuesta. "Aprendes cosas con los años, Cindy. Es cierto que te vuelves más sabio con la edad."

"Oh, en serio?" Cindy replicó, aún sonriendo. "Y yo que creí que el sorprendente Jimmy Neutron ya sabia todo cuando tenía once." James se rió mientras Jimmy fruncía el ceño.

"Sólo dime lo que quieres que haga," Jimmy suspiró exasperado.

"Esta bien," Cindy coincidió, "Necesitamos hacer que todo se vea muy romántico para la cena, y usaremos todas las cosas de plata. Y creo que tambien deberíamos usar velas y flores. ¿Qué dicen?"

"Suena grandioso, Cindy," James comenzó, "excepto por una cosa"

"Qué cosa?" preguntó curiosa. Creía que ya había cubierto todo lo principal, pero talvez algo se le había escapado. La cena, la plata, las velas, las flores... ¿qué pieza faltaba? "Y tendrás que vestir elegantemente," ella agregó.

"No, eso no es a lo que me refiero. Todo suena maravilloso. Es sólo que... no se cocinar," James admitió avergonzado.

"Oh, pues haremos sólo espagetti!" Cindy exclamó, aliviada de que no fuera algo más importante. "Sabes cómo prepararlo, verdad?"

"Claro," James asintió. "No hay problema"

"OK, entonces," Cindy suspiró. "Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para mañana. Absolutamente nada puede salir mal. Pero por ahora¿en qué habitación me quedaré?" preguntó. Seguro que cualquiera de las habitaciones de esa gran mansion serían mucho mejor que las del pequeño apartamento de Libby.

"Puedes quedarte en la habitación que desees," James le dijo.

"¿De verdad?" Cindy preguntó emocionada. "¿Cualquiera¿La que yo desee?"

* * *

James estaba golpeando la puerta frente a él. "Cindy, vamos. Cuando dije '_la habitación que desees_' no me refería a la mía!" 

Estaba parado a fuera de su recámara, Jimmy a lado suyo. Él había llevado a ambos chicos al segundo piso para que escogieran su habitación, pero Cindy inmediatamente quedó encantada con la recámara principal que hasta se encerró dentro.

"Pues, debiste habérmelo dicho antes de que me acomodara!" Cindy gritó en respuesta. "Me gusta esta!"

"¿Si¿Y crees que a mi no?" James suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

"Deberías rendirte," Jimmy le advirtió. "No creo que vaya a salir pronto."

* * *

_¿Y Qué les pareció? Dejen su review! Y visiten la web stratoxl. tk ... Grax!_


	7. El Guardarropas Perfecto 300

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy!

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El Guardarropas Perfecto 3000**

Cindy despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse acurrucada en la cama tamaño king-sized de James. Ciertamente no necesita tanto espacio para él solo... pero luego recordó que dos meses atrás, Cynthia y él habían compartido ese espacio. Cindy se estremeció. Por un segundo, no importaba qué tan atractivo le hubiese pareciendo el futuro, porque viéndolo de otro lado también era un poco espeluznante.

Cindy bostezó mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima, luego se bajó de la cama, preguntándose a sí misma si los chicos ya estarían despiertos. Sin embargo, antes de irse a averiguarlo, quiso echarle un vistazo a la habitación. Primero, se dirigió hacia una puerta al lado izquierdo del cuarto. Parecía ser un vestidor, pero cuando se asomó a ver, no había nada.

_Hm, qué raro_, Cindy pensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Probablemente, era otro invento de James, y debía de haber alguna manera de activarlo. Dio un paso hacia adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. De repente, escuchó un zumbido, y todo se puso en un tono oscuro. Cindy se quedó estática cuando una luz roja escaneaba su figura. Cuando terminó, las luces volvieron a encenderse, y revelaron filas y filas de ropa, sin mencionar toda una hilera de zapatos debajo de ellas, y un estante con muchos accesorios en él. Lo que era aún más raro era que cuando examinó los artículos de ropa, todos eran exactamente de su misma talla.

_Es casi como si-como si hubiesen sido diseñados para mí! _Cindy pensó. Inmediatamente, la puerta, la oscuridad, el escaner, todo tuvo sentido. Todos eran una clase de aparato que podían producir ropas y zapatos que encajaran perfectamente en uno. Cindy se deslizó por entre varios conjuntos, y una blusa manga larga con rayas verdes llamó su atención. Después de todo, era Octubre, y el clima era algo fresco. Además de la blusa, encontró unos pantalones negros, un cinturón verde, y unos converse negros. Luego vió un collar color verde con negro que encajaba perfectamente. Ya satisfecha con su elección, se cambió rápidamente, y cuando abrió la puerta para salir del closet, todo volvió a desaparecer. ¿Lo había soñado todo? Cindy miró hacía así sí. Ésto tenía que ser uno de los inventos de James, y tenía que admitir que era uno muy bueno.

Luego de eso, se dirigió al baño, donde usó otro de los inventos de James para limpiarse los dientes, peinarse y maquillarse. Y de entre varias opciones de estilos de peinado, eligió la de una cola de caballo con un moño en él, y dejando caer dos mechones de cabello a ambos lados de su cara. Una vez que terminó, se inclinó hacia adelante para verse en el espejo.

De repente un golpe se escuchó en la puerta. "Cindy!" James le llamó. "Déjame pasar. Tengo que arreglarme!"

Cindy se apresuró a quitarle la cerradura a la puerta y luego le abrió. "Hola!" dijo alegremente. "¿Cómo me veo?"

James volteó hacia abajo para verla, confundido, cuando repentinamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. "Oh! De seguro descubriste la plaza!" se rió.

"La plaza?" Cindy preguntó, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada. "¿De qué me estás hablando?"

"Me refiero al vestidor. La plaza es el nombrecito que le pusimos a mi invento, El Guardarropas Perfecto 3000, el cual es otra de las brillantes ideas de Cynthia," James explicó. Volteó a mirarlo y suspiró. "Cielos, extraño tenerla cerca para ayudarme con cosas como esa. Parecieran como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que trabajamos juntos en el laboratorio."

Cindy miró hacia él muy comprensiva. "No te preocupes.", trató de animarlo, "hoy, todo eso cambiará!"

James sonrió. "Eso espero, Cindy. Eso espero."

James abrió un gabinete de la cocina. "Espagetti," dijo. Instantáneamente un paquete apareció, el cual lo tomó y destapó. "Así que¿lo único que debo hacer es ponerlo aquí, verdad?" le preguntó a Cindy.

"Primero tienes que quebrarlo a la mitad," Cindy le instruyó. Dah, todos saben eso. Ella le puso un ojo encima en sospecha. "Creí que habías dicho que sabías hacerlo, genio."

"Pues, sí, algo así." James susurró siguiendo las órdenes de Cindy. Después de quebrarlo, colocó el espagetti en la olla con agua hirviendo, la cual estaba en la estufa. Y por poco estuvo a punto de subirle al fuego, cuando Cindy lo detuvo.

"Espera!" exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Ya pusiste el aceite?"

"¿Aceite?" James preguntó, perplejo. "¿Para qué lo necesito?"

"Tienes que poner un poco de aceite para que el espaguetti no se pegue al fondo," Cindy le explicó, soltando una risita. "Caray, cuando dijiste que no sabías cocinar, no bromeabas!"

James sonrió. "Pues, quién necesita aprender a cocinar cuando tiene una cocina inteligente?" le preguntó. "Sin mencionar a una maravillosa esposa a quién no le importa hacerlo." Le guiñó a Cindy, quién en respuesta sólo soltó otras risitas.

"A veces pienso que no has cambiado del todo," le dijo. "Siempre buscando la manera fácil de hacer las cosas."

"Muchas Gracias, Vortex," Jimmy respondió. Estaba recargado en contra de la pared, observando a los dos interactuar con el otro mientras preparaban las cosas para la llegada de Cynthia. Se estaba molestando con la forma en que jugaban entre sí, y era casi seguro de que Cindy estuviese sintiendo algo por su yo más grande.

"Jimmy, mejor cierra la boca,"Cindy dijo. "No hablaba contigo. Y además¿te diste cuenta de que dejaste a James y a mí con todo el trabajo? No ayudaste en nada. Ni con las flores, ni en arreglar las cosas... y ahora ni siquiera estas ayudando con la cena!"

"Y?" Jimmy se encogió de hombros. "Si ves que él casi no sabe nada acerca de esto, y yo soy nueve años menor. Pues¿Qué esperabas de mí?"

"Por lo menos, él está intentándolo!" Cindy refunfuñó. "Actuas como, como si no te importara siquiera si James queda con el corazón roto o no por el resto de su vida! Y se supone que tú eras quien estaba intentando desesperadamente de convencernos de su fidelidad. De todos modos¿Quién te necesita?" Jimmy negó con la cabeza, sus ojos expresaban...desilusión? Cindy no supo decir. Pero lo que había sido, no era bueno.

"Al parecer tú no," Jimmy dijo. Con eso, se dió vuelta y salió de la cocina.


	8. La Visita de Cynthia

**Disclaimer:** No soy Dueña de Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Visita de Cynthia**

"Jimmy, espera!" Cindy lo llamó. "Esto no es justo!" Ella se dió vuelta hacia James con cara de preocupación. "¿Crees que debo ir a disculparme?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Eso debes decidirlo tú, Cindy," le dijo.

Cindy mordió su labio y miró fijamente hacia la olla de espaguetti en la estufa. "¿Podrías vigilarlo por mí?" le preguntó. "No tardaré mucho." James asintió. Y aún cuando su buen juicio le dijo que no podía confiarle ni cinco minutos la comida, lo ignoró y fue tras Jimmy.

Lo encontró refunfuñando en el sillón de la sala. "¿Qué quieres, Vortex?" dijo, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

"Mira, Jimmy, yo no quería decir eso," Cindy suspiró. "Estoy muy estresada con esto de intentar hacer que las cosas se vean perfectas, y, pues... tu actitud no ayuda en nada."

"¿Así que ahora es mi culpa?" Jimmy demandó. "Mira, Cindy, ya me cansé de que seas toda amable con James, y que luego actúes como si yo fuera un tonto al que no le importa nada!"

"Pues, tú hiciste lo mismo cuando estábamos con Cynthia!" Cindy le recordó. "¿Crees que no me sentí un poco lastimada por como me tratabas entonces? Nunca te preocupas por nadie mas que por tí mismo!"

Jimmy miró fijamente dentro de sus ojos verdes, deseando profundamente poder decirle la verdad. Él _si_ se preocupaba- se preocupaba mucho por ella, y todo lo que podía hacer era pelear con ella. ¿De verdad podía cambiar algo entre ellos dos? Él lo dudaba. Aún en el futuro, cuando finalmente andaban juntos, _algo_-o más bien, _alguien, _tuvo que aparecer para arruinarlo.

"Cindy," comenzó a decir por un momento, "Sé que no te das cuenta, pero me preocupo más por esto que lo que piensas. ¿Por qué crees que aún sigo aquí? James tiene una máquina del tiempo en su laboratorio. Con haberla encendido, podría haberme ido de aquí. Pero decidí quedarme. Talvez no soy de gran ayuda, pero me preocupo. A veces sólo deseo que... olvídalo." _A veces deseo que me trates de la misma forma que tratas a mi yo más grande,_ Jimmy dijo dentro de sí.

"Lo siento," Cindy se disculpó. Después de un segundo, agregó con una voz muy suave. "¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

"¿Haciendo qué?" Jimmy preguntó.

"¿Por qué estamos intentando juntarlos de nuevo?" respondió. "Nos odiamos el uno al otro¿no es así¿Entonces por qué estamos tratando de asegurarnos de que en el futuro permanezcamos casados? Es decir, sería más lógico separarlos."

"Lo sé," Jimmy coincidió. "Créeme, he estado pensando en volver en el tiempo dos años para evitar que se casen en primer lugar."

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" Cindy persistió.

"Por James," Jimmy admitió. "Me dijo que sería miserable si lo hacía. Es obvio que realmente ama a Cynthia, como lo dijiste antes. De verdad te ama."

"Cindy!" James le llamó desde la cocina, interrumpiendo su 'momento'.

Cindy roló sus ojos y se quejó, y luego le lanzó una sonrisa a Jimmy. "Lo siento," dijo, poniéndose de pié. "Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que quiere antes de que algo espantoso suceda."

Jimmy sonrió. "Está bien." Él la siguió de regreso a la cocina donde esperaron listos para la llegada de Cynthia.

* * *

A las seis en punto, hubo un golpe a la puerta. James respiró profundamente. _Esto lo decidirá todo,_ se dijo hacia sí mismo. Giró la manija y abrió la puerta lentamente, su corazón latía rápidamente. Allí estaba ella, se veía tan hermosa como se la había imaginado.

Jimmy y Cindy estaban en el laboratorio, observando todo desde un monitor. James había colocado cámaras de video y aparatos de sonido en cada habitación de la casa como un equipo de seguridad, así cuando él estuviese trabajando en algún invento, podía vigilar fácilmente todo lo que sucedía. Eso le parecía bien a Cindy, quien quería ser testigo de todo sin que la vieran o escucharan, y así James y Cynthia podían estar a solas.

"Cynthia," James susurró, observándola entrar, "te ves maravillosa."

Cynthia roló sus ojos. "Oh, deja de decir eso," contestó, dando un paso hacia el frente y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Sé que nunca podría compararme con Quinlan. Especialmente no ahora."

James sacudió su cabeza. Eso no era para nada cierto. ¿Pero qué había querido decir con lo último? De repente se percató de algo, y lo soltó. "Estás -estás embarazada!"

"Te tomó mucho," Cynthia refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos.

"No lo puedo creer! Son las mejores noticias que he recibido!" James exclamó, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo alegre."¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?"

"Se supone no deberías saberlo," Cynthia murmuró. "Hubiera permanecido como un secreto también, si hubiese rechazado a Cindy."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?" James preguntó, aún entusiasmado a pesar de la hostilidad de Cynthia.

"Cuatro meses," constestó muy cortante.

"Sabes si es niño o niña," James concluyó. Cynthia asintió, pero no dijo nada. "¿Entonces?"

Ella dudó, pero finalmente dijo, "Dos niñas."

"¿Tendrás gemelas?" exclamó. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él no pudo resistirse en colocar sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarla y sostenerla firmemente. "Te amo, Cynthia," susurró suavemente, acariciando su cabello rubio.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara. "No digas eso, tú no me amas de verdad" dijo ella. "No, no me amas"

James hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para verla a los ojos. "Si, te amo," le afirmó.

Antes de que Jimmy y Cindy supieran lo que estaba pasando, fueron testigos de un gran y apasionado beso entre los dos adultos.

"No puede ser posible, lo están _haciendo_!" Jimmy exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. "Qué asco!"

Cindy soltó unas risitas, aún contemplando la pantalla frente a ellos. "No lo sé," dijo con una sonrisa, "Creo que es algo... lindo..."

Jimmy la miró fijamente sorprendido. Seguro que ella no quiso decir lo que cree que quiso decir.

Cindy se percató de su mirada y rápidamente dijo, "No me refiero a lindo por nosotros! Lindo por ellos! Porque, em, ellos están casados... y eso..." Ella se sonrojó, y por dentro se insultaba por haber sido tan tonta con esa respuesta.

Jimmy abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, un movimiento en el monitor le llamó su atención. Cynthia repentinamente había empujado a James lejos de ella. "Debí haber sabido que harías esto," la escucharon decir. "Estás intentando hacer que vuelva contigo y hacerme olvidar que todo esto ocurrió. Pues, no funcionará. No planeo olvidarlo."

"Eso no es lo que quiero!" James protestó, se veía herido.

"Como sea." Cynthia roló sus ojos. "Mira, ambos sabemos la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Así que vayamos al grano. ¿Cuándo confesarás lo que has hecho?"

James suspiró. "¿Por qué no hablamos acerca de eso en la cena, como lo planeamos?" él sugirió. "Cindy trabajó duro arreglando todo para eso."

"Bien", Cynthia aceptó. Frunciendo el ceño, lo siguió a través de la cocina y el comedor.

La gran mesa de madera se veía increíble, tenía que admitirlo. James había sacado sus platos favoritos y las cosas de plata, y habían hermosas velas dentro de unos vasos. Un jarrón de rosas estaba colocado en medio de todo. "Creí que no te gustaban las velas," ella señaló mientras él le jalaba la silla para ella.

James sonrió. "Sólo no me gusta usarlas como una fuente de luz primaria," le recordó, tomando su asiento.

Cynthia examinó la comida frente a ella. "¿Cocina inteligente?" ella adivinó con una risa.

"No, en reallidad, la hice yo mismo," presumió. Cynthia arqueó una ceja y sonrió. "Ok, pero Cindy me ayudó un poquito," admitió. Ella se volvió a reír. Vaya, de verdad le gustaba escucharlo decir eso.

"Así que, básicamente, yo hice esto," ella sonrió. James nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero supuso que estaba en lo correcto. "Como sea, dejemos a un lado la charla. Me parece que tienes una confesión que hacer."

"Tienes razón, Cynthia," James suspiró. "Sí la tengo."


	9. La Confesión de James

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Confesión de James**

Cindy y Jimmy intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. ¿De qué estaba hablando James? Ellos estaban seguros de que él les había dicho la verdad. ¿Qué era esa 'confesión' que mencionó de repente?

"Quizá piensa que ella no le creerá, y por eso va a pretender que después de todo si le engañó, y luego se disculpará," Jimmy quiso adivinar.

"No, él es muy orgulloso como para disculparse de algo que no hizo," Cindy le recordó, sacudiéndo su cabeza. Jimmy roló sus ojos, pero aún así no discutió eso.

El Corazón de Cynthia se precipitó. Finalmente, él iba a decirle lo que quería escuchar! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Talvez Cindy si lo había logrado persuadir después de todo.

"Cynthia, nunca te dije esto, pero…" James dudó. "Betty _había_ comenzado a…_comunicarse_ conmigo desde hace un par de meses."

"Lo sabía!" Cynthia gritó.

"Espera, escucha," James le dijo, levantando su mano. "Ella comenzó a llamarme a mi celular y a decirme cosas atroces."

"Como qué?" Cynthia preguntó, presionándolo por más información.

"Eran tonterías. Como, que yo era demasiado bueno para tí, y que ella siempre me había amado, y que éramos el uno para el otro." La cara de James se enrojeció, y apretó sus puños con más fuerza. "Nunca escuché ni una sola palabra, pero no quería decirte acerca de eso porque creí que te enojarías." Suspiró por el remordimiento. "Ahora, sé que debí haberlo hecho. Quizá así hubiese evitado todo este problema."

"Continúa," Cynthia asintió, reflexionando acerca de esto.

"Como sea, no se le hice caso," James continuó."Le insulté, le dije que no me volviera a llamar. Desgraciadamente, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que propagará ese rumor - fue una clase de venganza hacia mi."

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?" Cynthia demandó

"Porque yo-" James comenzó a decir.

"Espera, ni siquiera lo digas. Es porque no es cierto¿verdad?" lo interrogó, enojándose nuevamente.

"Qué?" James exclamó en sorpresa. "Por supuesto que es cierto¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Todo lo que haces es mentir," Cynthia atacó. "¿Cómo esperas qué te crea? Ya no confío más en ti, James. Si me dijieras la historia completa, entonces podría ser diferente. Pero sigues intentando hacerme verte como el chico bueno."

"Cynthia, esa _era _la historia completa," James insistió, con el corazón roto.

"Suficiente," dijo bruscamente. "Nunca quise llegar a esto, pero-"

"_Papeles de Divorcio?!" _Cindy estalló. "¿Cómo puede hacerle esto?" Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara. "Me esforzé tanto..."

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Cindy," Jimmy susurró. "No es tu culpa."

"Es _mi_ culpa, Jimmy!" Cindy sollozó. "No entiendes. Ella soy _yo! _No puedo creer que me haya convertido en esa clase de persona. Me odio!"

Jimmy colocó su mano sobre su hombro, contemplándola tristemente. "Talvez será mejor ir a casa, Cindy," Sugirió. "Nunca debimos involucrarnos."

"No! No puedo!" protestó. "_Tengo que_ arreglar esto. Voy a subir y darle una cucharada de sí misma!"

"Cindy, espera!" Jimmy la llamó, tratando de evitar que subiera. Sin embargo, no iba a servir de nada. Ya había tomado el elevador. No había nada mas qué hacer que seguirla.

"No me divorciaré de ti, Cynthia," James le estaba diciendo. "Te amo."

"No, no me _amas_!" Cynthia gritó, poniéndose de pié y empujándo la silla hacia atrás. Él hizo lo mismo.

"Si, él te _ama_!" Cindy gritó en respuesta, atravesando rápidamente la cocina. Jimmy estaba parado a lado de ella en silencio.

"Cindy? Jimmy?" Cynthia se soprendió. "¿De dónde han salido?"

"Estaban en el laboratorio," James le explicó.

Cynthia giró hacia él enojada. "¿Quieres decir que _vieron_ y escucharon todo?" ella demandó. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso! Todas las cosas que dijiste e hiciste fueron planeadas, verdad? Apuesto a que ellos ya te habían contado acerca de las gemelas y de todo lo demás!"

"No, eso no es cierto!" James protestó sinceramente. Había esperado que ese día podía cambiar todo - pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era ponerlo peor. De repente sintió como la estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

"Oh, si, esa es una linda historia!" Cynthia dijo sarcásticamente.

"Está diciendo la verdad!" Cindy gritó, su respiración era pesada. "Eres muy obstinada como para escuchar!"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Cynthia preguntó a la defensiva. "Él es el obstinado!"

Cindy negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es," dijo suavemente. "Dijiste que nunca admitiría sus errores, y lo hizo. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Jimmy o a mí acerca de las llamadas telefónicas de Betty. Se dió cuenta de que fue un error haberselas guardado para él, y se disculpó. Imagina lo mucho que le costó hacerlo. Si se preocupa tanto por decirtelo, no crees que te hubiese dicho si había tenido alguna aventura con ella? Él te ama mucho, Cynthia. Sólo que eres muy ciega como para verlo, _yo_ fuí muy ciega como para verlo." Con esto miró fijamente a Jimmy muy seriamente, deseando que ella pudiese agarrarle una de sus manos.

Cynthia suspiró. "Lo-lo siento, Cindy, pero no puedo creerlo," dijo lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Giró hacia James. "Lo siento." Mirando hacia su reloj y viendo que una hora y media ya habían pasado, hizo a un lado a Jimmy y a Cindy y siguió con su camino hacia la puerta de en frente.

* * *

_Creo que a partir de aquí las cosas no se verán nada bien :( . Dejen sus reviews y hagan feliz a una escritoria y a su traductora porfas ;- )_


	10. Una Charla Nocturna

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una Charla Nocturna**

Casi tan pronto como Cynthia se marchó, James subió y se encerró en su habitación. Cindy se sintió horrible. Él confió en ella, y ella había arruinado todo. Parecia como si Cynthia nunca volvería hablarle aún si su vida dependiera de ello. Y todo por culpa de Cindy.

Parecía que James no saldría de su habitación por el resto de la noche, así que Cindy decidió tomar la habitación junto a la de Jimmy. Era más pequeña que la recámara principal, y probablemtente no tenía El Guardarropas Perfecto 3000, pero por ahora eso no le molestaba. Ella, como James, estaban muy molestos como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Cynthia.

Esto no la dejaba dormir esa noche. Siguió pensando en los hechos del día, una y otra y otra vez, tratando de darse cuenta en qué fue lo que se había equivocado. Pero _'debí, pude, podría' _eran pensamientos que no le ayudaban para nada, y lo sabía. Pero era muy difícil... era muy difícil enfrentarse al hecho de que había fallado, muy difícil ver que se había convertido en tal clase de adulto, y muy difícil pensar que ella y Jimmy no tenían un futuro detrás de todo esto. No habría un final feliz para ellos. Y eso, exactamente, era lo más difícil de aceptar de todas las cosas.

De repente Cindy se abofeteó mentalmente a sí misma. _Despierta!_ se dijo._ Es de mí de quien estamos hablando! La que nunca se rinde, sin importar las circunstancias!_ Pero mientras seguía pensando en eso, la situación se veía cada vez más inútil. ¿Qué más podía hacer¿De verdad había otra alternativa?

Cindy miró hacia el reloj digital en el buró a lado de ella. 11:47, decía. Dándose cuenta de que debía intentar conciliar el sueño, Cindy suspiró e intentó dejar de pensar en el asunto. Pero no funcionó. De esa forma, nunca iba a poder dormir. Una larga noche le estaba esperando a Cindy.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación, la puerta que daba para la habitación de Jimmy. Quizá no era una buena idea, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en la cama sin poder dormir. Así que, sin darle vueltas al asunto, Cindy se paró.

Se movió rápidamente a través de la recámara y tocó suavemente la puerta frente a ella. "Jimmy¿puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?" dijo en voz baja, pero aún así lo suficiente fuerte para que él la escuchara.

"Pasa," fue la respuesta. Cindy entró para encontrar a un cansado niño genio echado en su cama, probablemente medio dormido. "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó con un bostezo.

"Alrededor de las 11:45, según chequé por ultima vez," Cindy admitió tímida, sabiendo que era mucho más tarde ahora. "Pero, es que no podía dormir..."

"Comprendo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado," Jimmy meditó. Probablemente no se veía como si se compadecíera por ella, pero en realidad, si lo hacía. Ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en el plan, sólo para producir un conflicto al final. "Entonces... ¿quieres sentarte?." Jimmy quería hacerla sentir cómoda y bienvenida.Cindy le sonrió en agradecimiento.

"Gracias," dijo, mientras tomaba asiento al final de la cama. "Sé que tienes todo el derecho de odiarme."

"Cindy¿de qué estás hablando?" Jimmy le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "Hiciste lo que pudiste. A veces eso es lo único que podemos hacer."

"¿Aún cuando lo que hice no sirvió de nada?" Cindy dijo, su tono de voz se alzó por el enojo. No era dirigido hacia él, sino a ella. Jimmy siguió escuchando en silencio mientas ella continuaba hablando. "Pensé que la futura yo sería alguien de quien me podía admirar, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de la verdad! No tengo razón para esperar el futuro! No solamente arruiné mi propia vida, sino que también la de alguien más! Lo siento, Jimmy, de verdad, _sinceramente_ lo siento!" Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas no parecían comunes, como las que sacas cuando repruebas una materia en la escuela, mas bien, parecían como las que tienes cuando has dañado a alguien.

Jimmy tenía que admitir que tenía miedo. Se percató de eso luego de que la fuerte e independiente Cindy Vortex había sacado de su interior su debilidad, la cual había escondido de todos los demás. No era tan grande y mala como se había hecho creer ella misma. Él se quitó se encima las sábanas y fue a sentarse a su lado. Se abstuvo de hablar, pues había ocasiones en la vida cuando los que te rodean sólo necesitan saber que se preocupan por ti.

Después de un rato, Cindy cesó de llorar. Se secó sus ojos y volteó a mirarlo. "Nunca quise que me vieras llorar," se sacudió su nariz.

"Esta bien, Cindy," Jimmy la tranquilizó. "No seas tan dura contigo misma."

Cindy se animó un poco. "Q-qué?" preguntó, sobresaltada.

Jimmy sonrió. "Los Yemusianos? El Calabozo?" le recordó. "Una de las primeras veces que fuiste amable conmigo. Tengo que regresarte el favor." Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de ella, y Jimmy se felicitó a sí mismo por haber hecho tan buen trabajo en animarla. Pero, así de rápido como su cara estaba alegre, se volvió triste nuevamente.

"Esto es diferente," Cindy insistió. "Tengo muchas razones para ser así conmigo. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no estuviesemos pasando por esto ahora!"

"No creo que sea así," Jimmy comentó. "¿No es más culpa de Betty que tuya?"

"Betty...Betty Quinlan..." las manos de Cindy se convirtieron en puños. "Lo que daría por mostrarle lo que de verdad pienso de ella!"

"Talvez puedas...," Jimmy dijo lentamente. Sus ojos tenían una mirada lejana, como si de repente se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué bien lograría eso?" Cindy suspiró sacada de quicio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué bien lograría hacer algo ahora? Lo arruiné, y enfrentémoslo- Cynthia nunca volverá."

"Pensé que nunca te rendías!" Jimmy exclamó preocupado. "Eres muy obstinada, recuerdas?"

"Hey-cuidado," Cindy comentó. Recordarle su fuerte voluntad no le estaba ayudando en este caso. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que Cynthia no creía en James.

"Mira, sólo estoy diciendo que... estabas muy cerca! Debe de haber algo más que podamos hacer!" Jimmy buscó por la respuesta. Desgraciadamente, la parte de ser un niño genio no servía tanto cuando se lidia con relaciones amorosas.

"No estuve ni lo más mínimo cerca," Cindy susurró triste. "¿No lo ves? La razón por la que aceptó venir no era por mí. Era por esos tontos papeles de divorcio."

Jimmy empalideció. Ella tenía razón. Era como si, Cynthia no hubiese escuchado ni una palabra de lo que James dijo. Ella estuvo solamente sentada esperando la oportunidad para hacer su separación permanente.

"No me quiero divorciar," Cindy siguió. "De verdad, _no_ me quiero divorciar." Inmediatamente sus ojos estaban cristalinos, e intentó con toda su fuerza no soltar las lágrimas. "Es decir, sé que nosotros no nos llevamos bien ahora, pero si me caso con alguien quiero que sea para siempre. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?" Ya no valia la pena, la primera lágrima cayó, y temía que la siguiente llegara pronto. Para mejorar las cosas, decidió reírse de eso. "Oh, ésto es genial- ahora tu cama estará mojada también."

Jimmy sonrió desganado. "Está bien, no importa." Soltó un suspiro y se hizo hacia atrás para poder recargarse en contra de la pared. "Lo siento, Cindy."

"¿Lo sientes¿Por qué lo sientes?" se preguntó. "Soy la que tiene la culpa. Cynthia soy yo, lo que me hace ser la mala. No has hecho nada."

"Si, pero si no hubiese estado coqueteando por Betty Quinlan ahora, probablemente ella le hubiera creído desde un inicio," Jimmy dijo arrepentido.

Cindy giró para verlo. "¿Estás admitiendo que coqueteabas con ella?" demandó, preguntándose si estaba tan cansada que su mente le estaba jugando unos trucos.

"Nunca creí decirlo, pero..." Jimmy dudo. "Si, supongo que sí."

Cindy estaba sorprendida. "Vaya," fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se unía a él y se apoyaba en contra de la pared.

"Al inicio, pensaba que nunca debimos haber venido," Jimmy comentó, "pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, me alegro. No por el asunto entre nuestros yo's futuros, sino por que creo haber aprendido algunas cosas."

"¿Como no ser obstinada?" Cindy adivinó.

"Y decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad," Jimmy bromeó, pensando en las llamadas de teléfono que James le había mencionado recientemente a Cynthia.

"No babear por Betty," Cindy agregó con una sonrisa, y dándole unos codazos en las costillas de manera juguetona.

"Hey!" Jimmy la miró, se rió y luego se lo regresó. "¿Así que eso aplica solamente a Betty, o también a todas las chicas?"

"Hm..." Cindy se rascó la cabeza, pretendiendo estar concentrada y pensando. "Aplica a todas las chicas a excepción de quien es tu esposa," declaró.

"Pero no estoy casado," Jimmy señaló con una sonrisa.

Cindy bostezó profundamente. "No aún no," dijo suavemente, sonriendo.

"Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Puedo babear por ti y no por alguien mas, eh?" Jimmy se rió.

Cindy mordió su labio. "Nunca dije eso," ella protestó.

"Pero lo pensaste," Jimmy insistió.

"No...no lo hice..." Cindy bostezó una vez más, y Jimmy se dió cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

"Será mejor que duermas," le dijo.

"No estoy cansada," Cindy reclamó, sobándose los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Cindy, la gente bosteza para evitar caer de la fatiga," continuó. "Y acabas de bostezar dos veces en tan solo un minuto. _Estás _cansada."

Ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero aún no estaba lista para regresarse a su habitación. "Talvez esté algo cansada," Cindy admitió, "Pero no seré capaz de quedarme dormida. Esa es la razón por la cual vine a hablar contigo."

"Probablemente también esperabas que tuviese la solución a nuestro problema¿no es así?" Jimmy asumió, suspirando. "Lo siento."

"Cynthia de seguro no volverá a hablar con él," Cindy contestó, deprimiéndose una vez más. "Y no creo que exista algo que _yo_ pueda hacer. Sin mencionar que parece que James se ha rendido ya de una buena vez por todas." Le costaba mucho trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos, así que los cerró mientras escuchaba a Jimmy hablar.

"También lo noté," él frunció el ceño, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Detesto decir esto, pero... crees que sería mejor rendirnos y volver a casa? Por ahora esa parece ser nuestra única opción. Es decir, aún no he hablado con Cynthia, pero de todos modos no creo que logre mucho con eso. Y aún queda la opción de hacer que Betty confiese... pero dudo que ella quiera venir y decirlo, y la verdad costaría mucho trabajo obligarla a hacerlo¿sabes?" Hubo una pausa. "¿Cindy?"

Jimmy volteó a verla, solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida después de todo, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el lado opuesto de él. Él _sabía_ que debía regresar a su cama. Oh, pero... bueno, no importaba mucho. Y mientras Jimmy lo seguía pensando, se sentía más determinado a hacerlo. No podía dejar que Cynthia se esfumará así como así. Y aunque las últimas dos opciones que había mencionado seguro no iban a dar resultado, por lo menos debía intentarlo. Si era lo único que podía hacer, entonces tendría que esforzarse por lograrlas hasta que algo más le llegara a la mente.

Jimmy suspiró. Parecía que iban a tener que quedarse allí por un largo tiempo.


	11. Las Bodas de Octubre

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Las Bodas de Octubre**

Cindy se levantó al día siguiente percatándose de que su cabeza estaba acurrucada sobre el hombro de Jimmy, y abrazándolo! Inmediatamente abrió por completo sus ojos. ¿Pero qué _rayos_ estaba haciendo¿Había perdido por completo su dignidad y su juicio? En tan sólo pocos segundos sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Quizá alguna vez se había pasado de la raya pero¿terminar durmiendo así de juntos ? No! Rápidamente lo empujó hacia un lado, sólo para darse cuenta de que él había tenido su brazo alrededor de sus hombros!

"Q-qué?" Jimmy preguntó desconcertado, mirando hacia todos lados frenéticamente. Sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente mientras se ajustaban a los rayos de luz que atravezaban por la ventana. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Cindy repitió enojada. "¿_Qué_ sucede? Te diré lo que sucede!" Ella se levantó de un salto y se sacudió su blusa, y luego se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente. "Exijo saber _exactamente_ lo que pasó, Neutron!"

"Pues, te quedaste dormida!" exclamó.

Cindy roló sus ojos. "Dah, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de eso, _genio."_

"Pero tengo una explicación!" él protestó.

Ella arqueó sus cejas. "Te escucho."

"Tu cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, así que la moví. Es decir, si te hubieses quedado en esa posición toda la noche ibas a tener un serio dolor de cuello," explicó nervioso. "Pero cuando te levanté, te moviste y caíste sobre mí. No tenía otro lugar donde poner mi brazo, así que lo coloqué sobre tus hombros."

"¿Y por qué no me despertaste?" Cindy demandó, aún algo escéptica de sus intenciones.

"Porque sabía que me ibas a gritar!" Jimmy gritó exasperado.

"Pues, lo estoy haciendo ahora, así que no hay mucha diferencia!" Cindy replicó.

"Santo Heisenbergh¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?!" Ahora, él era el frustrado. ¿Por qué ella seguía causando una escena con eso? Quizá era lo que él conseguía por haberse comportado tan amable con ella la noche anterior.

"Pues, caray, no lo sé, quizá porque me levanté esta mañana y me encontré _abrazándote_¿no crees que eso es algo alarmante?" refunfuñó, pero aún así tranquilizándose un poco.

"Bueno, pues definitivamente sé a lo que te refieres," dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

"Entonces... quieres ir a ver si James ya se levantó?" Cindy cambió de tema, "Quizá nos deje usar su closet de nuevo." Eran casi las diez de la mañana, y ella seguía con la ropa del día anterior. Al parecer James no había instalado una 'plaza' en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa.

* * *

Encontraron a James en el comedor preparándose para ir a la universidad a dar clases. "James, lo lamento!" Cindy corrió hacia él y abrazó al alto genio que andaba vistiendo una bata de laboratorio.

Jimmy roló sus ojos, un poco inquieto por la muesta de afecto de Cindy. Ella se supone se enojó porque despertó y se vió abrazándolo a él, pero en este caso no mostró ni la más mínima pena por saltar y abrazar a su yo adulto? Algo estaba mal aquí.

Cindy estaba esperando que James le sonriera como era de costumbre, pero en lugar de eso se veía muy distraído. "Gracias, Cindy," susurró, y mirando hacia Jimmy dijo "Estuve pensando... talvez es un buen momento para que se vayan."

"¿Qué?" Cindy preguntó, frunciendo las cejas en desconcierto. Lo dejó de abrazar para mirarlo a la cara. "¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que esten aquí cuando le diga a Cynthia que yo..." Su voz vaciló, y dejó de hablar repentinamente.

"¿Cuando le digas qué?" Jimmy preguntó, incapaz de esconder el miedo en su voz.

"Cuando le diga que yo... que yo...la dejaré ir, supongo..." James respondió. Sus ojos se veían perdidos a lo lejos, y su cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

"No puedes hacer eso!" Jimmy gritó. Los ojos de Cindy y él estaban llenos de horror. "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Me pasé toda la noche tratando de consolarla! Hasta se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro de tanto llorar!"

El interés de James se despertó. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Oh, tenías que decirlo, no?" Cindy atacó a Jimmy, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Por qué no vas y se lo cuentas a todo el mundo ahora?"

"Cielos, no sabía que era un secreto!" él respondió algo apenado. Agachó su mirada mientras pateaba su pié sobre la alfombra. "Además, no le dije todo ..."

"¿Aún hay más?" James casi se rió. "Pues, continúen," les insistió a seguir.

"Bien, ya que Jimmy no puede mantener su boca cerrada, será mejor que te lo diga," Cindy continuó de mala gana. Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a hablar nuevamente, el celular de James sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, y contestó.

"¿Hola?" dijo en el comunicador. Hubo una pausa donde, quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea, le contestó. "No, Sheen, no lo he olvidado."

Sheen! Jimmy se había olvidado acerca de sus dos mejores amigos por el asunto entre James y Cynthia.

"Si, lo sé," James suspiró. Otra pausa. "Pues claro que estoy de mal humor! Mi esposa me está pidiendo el divorcio! Cómo crees que debería sentirme?... Si! Ella vino ayer e hizo toda una escena y luego me puso los papeles en la cara!... Mira, sólo te estoy diciendo que vayas despacio. Es la mejor amiga de Cynthia, después de todo... Pues, aún así¿quién se casa en Octubre?... No, no quiero decir eso. Aún lo haré... Ok, ya me tengo que ir ... Si, hablamos luego... Adiós."

Tan pronto como colgó, Jimmy dijo bruscamente, "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" James preguntó.

"¿No nos dirás lo que está pasando?" Jimmy continuó.

"Si¿qué es eso acerca de quién se casa en Octubre?" Cindy quería saber.

James suspiró. "La boda de Sheen es la próxima semana, y soy el padrino," explicó. "Llamó para recordármelo, lo cual probablemente hará por el resto de la semana hasta que sea el gran día. Lo que no entiendo es porqué escogieron hacerlo en Octubre."

"Oh por Dios¿Se casará con Libby?" Cindy gritó.

James asintió.

"Y por qué rayos no nos lo dijo?" Cindy demandó.

"No lo sé, por qué no le preguntas a ella?" James le respondió irritado. Los ojos de Cindy se sorprendieron por su tono de voz. Usualmente James era muy amable. "Cuesta trabajo estar emocionado por la boda de alguien cuando _tú_ _mismo _estás pasando por un divorcio!"

* * *

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora :)... Dejen sus reviews porfavor!! El final de este fic está muy próximo ;)_**


	12. El Secreto de Cynthia Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN JN (

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El Secreto de Cynthia**

_- Primera Parte -_

"Creo que debería hablar con Cynthia," Jimmy dijo repentinamente. Cindy le había creído a James después de su charla a solas, así que talvez pueda funcionar igual con Cynthia. Bueno, eso era lo que él más deseaba, y estaba tan desesperado que intentaría lo que fuera.

"Y qué lograrás con hacerlo?" Cindy dijo brúscamente. Parecía como si el mal humor de James se le hubiese pegado a ella.

"Pensé que no nos íbamos a rendir," Jimmy comentó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Pues, talvez he cambiado de idea," Cindy refunfuñó. "Parece que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitar que mi vida tome este camino. Mi vida no tiene sentido alguno. Todo sería mejor si dejara de existir."

Jimmy estaba pasmado. Estaba acaso sugiriendo un suicidio? Esa no era la mejor respuesta al problema! Estaban desesperados, pero no tanto como para llegar al extremo. "Cindy, nunca, jamás, digas eso!" le regañó. "Tu vida es muy importante."

"Si, Claro, y lo dice Jimmy Neutron, mi gran archirival," dijo sarcástica, rolando los ojos.

"Y tu futuro esposo, quieras o no," le recordó firmemente. Inmediatamente se mordió los labios. Quizá esa no fue la mejor respuesta que pudo haber dado...

Cindy levantó su mirada en sorpresa. "Wow," fue todo lo que pudo decir, causando que las mejillas de Jimmy se sonrojaran.

"Entonces, quieres hablar con Cynthia a solas?" James interrumpió. De alguna forma, parecía que todo lo que él hacía era entrometerse en sus momentos. A pesar de eso, Jimmy asintió, y James prosiguió, "Pues, Cindy, no puedes quedarte aquí sola. ¿Te molestaría sentarte mientras doy mi clase?"

Cindy agitó su cabeza vigorosamente. "Para nada!" exclamó. Esta era una gran oportunidad, única en la vida, como para dejarla pasar y de ser posible también podría ayudarla a sacar de su cabeza este problemático asunto.

"Entonces ya quedamos," James concluyó. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos a salir - Siempre trato de no llegar tarde, pero por alguna razón nunca lo logro."

* * *

Jimmy llamó a la puerta del apartamento como lo había hecho el día anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue Libby quien apareció para abrirle.

Ella agitó su cabeza. "Ahora, te advierto: Cynthia está mucho más peor que la otra vez." Jimmy tragó saliva. Las cosas no podían empeorar... o sí?

Entró a la sala, y tan pronto en cuanto Cynthia puso un ojo sobre él, se irritó. "No tú otra vez. ¿No has arruinado mi vida ya lo suficiente?"

Jimmy se sintió avergonzado. Intentó decirse a sí mismo que lo que hacía valia la pena, entonces explicó, "Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Cindy estorbaba la última vez."

"Oh, así que ahora soy yo la que estorbaba. Muchas gracias," Cynthia interrumpió bruscamente. "Estoy tan de humor para tus insultos. Libby, ya llamaste a la clínica por mí?"

Jimmy se sintió un poco irritado por cómo se estaba comportanto. Él esperaba que ella lo tratara amablemente, como lo había hecho antes, pero talvez la había subestimado demasiado. Después de todo, ni siquiera la conducta de James había cambiado desde el incidente de la tarde anterior.

"Nena, ya te he dicho lo que pienso acerca de eso de abortar," Libby suspiró, respondiéndole a la pregunta de Cynthia.

Abortar. La cara de Jimmy empalideció cuando escuchó decir esa palabra. Seguro había escuchado mal. Desde luego que ella no estaba pensando en asesinar a sus hijas - no podía estarlo pensando. El divorcio ya era bastante malo, pero él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. "No - no estaras diciendo que tú -"

"Oh, Si, si lo estoy," Cynthia interrumpió. "Lo siento, pero no seré madre soltera - mucho menos de dos niñas. ¿Sabes qué tan dificil es eso? Además, qué si una- o las dos- se parecen a él... a ti? Qué haría entonces? No, no puedo pasar por eso."

"Pero no puedes hacer eso!" Jimmy explotó furioso. "Sería asesinato!"

"Oh, y desde cuándo te volviste un pro-vida?" Cynthia se mofó.

"Desde que son sus niñas," Libby mostró la realidad.

"Mira, si no quieres pasar por todo esto de ser madre, entonces estoy seguro de que James querrá hacerse cargo de ellas!" Jimmy exclamó. "¿No viste qué tan emocionado se puso cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada?"

"Eso fue lo que le dije," Libby comentó. "Pero-"

"Pero yo no quiero pasar por todo ese papeleo," Cynthia respondió. "Ademas - no es necesario que le digas a tu esposo acerca del aborto, y ni siquiera necesitas su aprobación para esto. Así que no hay nada que me detenga. Porque, él nunca se enterará hasta que todo ya haya acabado."

"Pero si se lo estás diciendo ahora mismo..." Libby cabeceó, sonriendo.

"Oh, grandioso..." murmuró para si misma. "Por qué, por qué lo dije frente a él?"

"Cynthia, necesito que me escuches," Jimmy rogó. "Toda la noche estuve levantándole el ánimo a Cindy. Estuvo llorando porque tú no crees la verdad. Y hoy dijo que su vida no tenía sentido alguno. ¿No ves lo que sucede? No sólo estás afectando a James, sino que tu misma también estás resultando lastimada."

"Y a ti qué te preocupa?" replicó, esta vez su tono de voz era más de interés que de sarcasmo.

"Cynthia, me preocupa... y mucho," Jimmy se detuvo. No era exactamente lo que había querido decirle, pero no podía expresar lo que en realidad pensaba. "Sé que no te das cuenta de ello, pero me preocupo más de lo que crees." Repentinamene se percató de algo. ¿Acaso eso no había sido casi lo mismo que le había dicho a Cindy? Parece que eso era todo lo que ella quería, ya sea su yo adulta o su yo más joven: solo necesita la satisfacción de saber que alguien se preocupa. De que él se preocupa por ella.

"No, no es así," Cynthia protestó, con una lágrima saliendo. "Nunca lo hiciste. Todo fue siempre por ti." Ella sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Él me prometió que nunca me abandonaría de nuevo, pero en cierto modo... lo hizo. Y ni siquiera se molestó en ir tras mí cuando me vine con Libby."

"Cuándo te abandonó?" Jimmy preguntó, sin saber de lo que ella hablaba. Ni ella ni James habían mencionado acerca del tema. Definitivamente eso podría explicar su paranoia.

"Ocurrirá dentro de unos meses en el tiempo del que vienes." ella suspiró tristemente, recordando lo que sucedió y que destruyó su relación hace años. "Te marcharás a la universidad, pero esta vez, será oficial. Y yo no podré soportarlo."

"Te refieres a que volveré a Pomona?" el preguntó curioso. No había estado allí desde que se rindió la última vez. Y la verdad, nunca creyó que volvería a reconsiderarlo en cuestión de meses.

"Si," Cynthia le confirmó. "Y no te hablaré por lo mismo. No nos mantendremos en contacto, y serán 6 años antes de que vuelvas a verme."


	13. El Secreto de Cynthia Parte 2

**Capítulo 12: El Secreto de Cynthia  
**_- Segunda Parte -  
_

"Pero... por qué?" Jimmy quería saber, estaba confundido. El tendría que haber venido, por lo menos durante las vacaciones - de otra forma sus padres no lo hubiesen permitido. Pudo haberse mantenido en contacto con Cindy. Por qué, si existen los teléfonos, las cartas, y los e-mails. No era tan dificil.

Cynthia lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y un escalosfrio recorrió la píel de Jimmy. "Jimmy, ella te ama," susurró suavemente. "En serio. ¿Por qué crees que se esforzó tanto para que yo volviera?"

"¿Pero por qué no fui capaz de llamarle¿O de escribirle?" él demandó. "Hubiera regresado durante las vacaciones. Y la hubiera podido ver entonces."

"No lo entiendes," Cynthia suspiró en exasperación. "Ella no _quería_ mantener contacto contigo. Le rompía el corazón saber que elegiste irte y no quedarte."

_Bueno, entonces ese es __su__ problema. _Jimmy se abstiene de decirl eso mordiéndose su labio. Esa clase de comentario sólo empeoraría más las cosas. Cynthia estaba muy lastimada, y no parecía su culpa. Claro, y cómo no estarlo, estaba saltando a sus propias conclusiones, siendo bastante obstinada, y considerando un aborto para los gemelos, pero muy, muy al fondo todo era debido a un problema muy importante que nunca había sido solucionado de la manera correcta. Después de que él se había ido a la universidad, ella permaneció con la idea de que él podía volverse a ir pero esta vez por otro motivo, algo más. Ella ya no percibia esa sensación de seguridad que necesitaba. Así que cuando Betty esparció el rumor, lo más lógico fue el de creerle.

"Lo siento, Cynthia," dijo Jimmy, con un tono de remordimiento. "Sé que no ves razón para creerme, pero sinceramente yo -" Su voz se pausó. Ni siquiera él había sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo la verdad respecto a lo que siente por ella.

"Tú qué?" insistió. Percatándose de hacia dónde le quería llevar con eso. Quería que él lo dijera, con sus propias palabras y honestamente.

"Ya sabes," Jimmy se rió nervioso. "Eso..." Sus mejillas se sentían como si estuviesen ardiendo por la pena. Tampoco le era de mucha ayuda el que Libby estuviese allí, observando la escena.

Y como si Cynthia pudiese haber leido su mente, se giró hacia su mejor amiga. "Libby, te importaría dejarnos a solas unos minutos? Creo que Jimmy se sentirá más cómodo de esa forma." Libby asintió, y salió de la habitación. Cynthia giró nuevamente hacia Jimmy, y mirándolo fijamente. Él sostuvo un respiro, un poco sorprendido con el hecho de que ella se estuviese acercando cada vez más hacia él. "Ahora," le susurró. "Quiero que me digas lo que sientes exactamente por mí... o si te ayuda, por cómo te sientes exactamente por Cindy."

Jimmy tragó dificilmente saliva. Si tan solo él pudiese decirselo, quizá se resolvería todo el asunto. Pero lo que ella le estaba pidiendo parecía ser un gran reto para él de lograr. "Cynthia, yo... yo... no puedo..." estalló.

La expresión en Cynthia decayó. "Lo sabía," murmuró. "Es porque en realidad no te preocupas tanto como dices hacerlo, verdad?"

"Eso no es cierto," Jimmy protestó. "Si me preocupas! Y -y te lo demostraré"

"Qu-" Antes de que ella pudiera acompletar su oración, él se inclinó aún más cerca hacia ella y la besó. Así como así. No fue largo. Fue un simple toque de labios. Y aún siendo tan pequeña la acción dejó a la cabeza de Cynthia dando vueltas.

"Yo-eh- yo" Jimmy tartamudeó, sintiendo ganas de querer ser tragado por la tierra. ¿Qué había hecho?

"Jimmy, te diste cuenta de que acabas de besar a un adulto de 20 años?" Cynthia preguntó, tratando de actuar lo más calmada posible. "Sé que quizá fui la misma chica de la que te enamoraste, pero justo ahora soy nueve años mayor que tú."

"_Qué_ pasó?" Libby entró gritando a la habitacion.

"Me besó!" Cynthia exclamó, aún siendo incapaz de absorber ese hecho.

La expresión de Libby cambió a una de asco. "Em, iagh! _Gran_ diferencia de edad!"

"Creí que estabas en otra habitación," Jimmy comentó.

"Estaba...lo bastante cerca como para escuchar lo que pasaba," ella replicó con una risa.

Jimmy se sintió humillado. Él sólo quería que Cynthia se diera cuenta de cuánto la amaba James realmente... de cuánto él la amaba. Además, ella había puesto su cara tan cerca de la de él que le causó una necesidad de... eh, ya saben, besarla. Pueden culparlo por eso?

* * *

_**Latinvortex.-Si vieron errores ortograficos, sorry XD. Ya no quise rechekar la otrografia y redaccion jeje. Bueno, No olviden dejar sus reviews:D  
Y Gracias por leer!!**_


	14. Una Última Oportunidad Parte 1

Dividí este cápítulo. Así que nada más les dejaré la primera parte (es que es bastante largo xD). Bueno, y para no hacerlos esperar mas, aquí se los dejo! No se les olvide dejar su review :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. Qué crees que soy… rica? 

**Capítulo 13: Una Última Oportunidad**

_- Primera Parte -_

Niñas. Parece que Jimmy nunca las entenderá. Después de todo, ni su yo adulto de 20 años había podido comprenderlas todavía. Pensó que no tardaría tanto con su coeficiente intelectual. Pero definitivamente se había equivocado.

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando calle abajo hacia la Propiedad Neutron. Había estado tan cerca! Y aún así, después de todo eso, Cynthia le había pedido que se marchara. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardaría en convencerla de la verdad?

Él sabía hasta dónde quería llegar ella, o al menos intentaba comprenderlo. Quizá si iba de regreso en el tiempo y se prevenía a sí mismo de volver a la universidad, entonces todo saldría bien. Así, ella no sería tan paranoica y le hubiera creído a James en cuanto Betty hubiese intentado algo.

Pero claro, si él hacía eso, entonces todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento le hubiera tomado más tiempo en conseguirlo. Es decir¿Quién puede lograr obtener el título de doctorado a sus 18 años? Era extremadamente admirable. Y seguramente Cynthia estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Además, si él hubiese esperado hasta sus 18 años para ir a la universidad como todos los demás o a sus 17 como lo hizo Cindy, él no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de casarse con ella entonces. No hubiera logrado conseguir un trabajo, ni una casa, o tan siquiera no hubiera podido ser capaz de mantener una familia. Así que la solución no era esa …

Finalmente, llegó a la mansión y tocó la puerta. Aún estaba pensando acerca del problema cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció Cindy.

Inmediatamente una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él. Cindy inclinó su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no sabía que la esperaba, pero la siguiente acción de él la sacó de onda.

"Betty!"

"_Betty_?" Cindy repitió, en un tono de voz evidentemente enojada. Jimmy se enrojeció mientras recordaba su errorcito con Cynthia. "Tienes que estar bromeando! Creí que estabas en contra de ella, tu pequeño-"

"No!" él se defendió.

"No?" dijo Cindy. "Entonces? Porque, yo debería—"

"Cindy!" Él la tomó por los hombros en esfuerzo para hacerla entender.

"Qué?" respondió ella irritada mientras arqueaba una ceja impaciente.

Y él, en sólo un respiro, se lo dijo, "No logré nada con Cynthia, así que estuve pensando y me dí cuenta de que debería ir y hablar con Betty ahora y…" Su voz vaciló. "Me vas a dejar aquí afuera el resto de la noche, o ya podemos entrar?"

"¡¿Tienes que cambiar siempre de tema?!", discutió. Luego se encogió de hombros y prosiguió. "Si, supongo," respondió despreocupada.

Se hizo a un lado y continuaron su camino, cerrando la puerta por detrás. Él dudaba acerca de lo que le iba a decir a ella.

Para Cindy, no parecía ser nada bueno, notó su resistencia y ella dejó salir un suspiro. "No puedo creer esto. Enfrentémoslo, Jimmy. Tú y yo no fuimos hechos para el otro."

"Por qué no dejas que se siente y explique lo que sucedió?" James, no muy lejos de ahí, sugirió desde el sofá de la sala.

Cindy obedeció, y cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, Jimmy comenzó.

"Cuando llegué allí, Cynthia estaba viendo la posibilidad de tener un aborto," les dijo.

La sola mención de la palabra casi causa que James se desmayara. "No," él murmuró, había empalidecido y sus ojos estaban perplejos. "No! Por qué haría algo así?"

La pregunta era más que nada para sí mismo, pero Jimmy intentó responder de todos modos. "No quiere criar a las gemelas como madre soltera. Mucho estrés, supongo."

"Pero ella no _necesita_ criarlas como madre soltera! Podemos hacerlo juntos, a como debe ser!" él exclamó, enfurecido. "O si sigue insistiendo en el divorcio, entonces yo podría hacerme cargo de ellas!"

Exhaló profundamente, y su voz comenzó a tranquilizarse. "Desde hace tiempo me he preguntado cómo serían nuestros hijos… imagínenlo, podrían ser hasta mucho más inteligentes que nosotros dos juntos…" Se rió suavemente. "Pueden creerlo?"

La sonrisa en la cara de Jimmy creció. "Sabes, nunca lo pensé de esa manera antes," dijo, pensando lo que se podría lograr con tanto intelecto junto.

"Y sabemos que son dos niñas… qué si una de ellas se ve exactamente como Cindy?" James prosiguió, contemplándola a ella.

"Aw, qué tierno!" Cindy exclamó, regresándole la mirada.

"Hey!" Jimmy interrumpió, levantando sus manos para interponerse en sus miradas. "Yo estaba a punto de decir eso!" Se dio la vuelta hacia Cindy y le sonrió, esperando la misma respuesta que ella le había dado a James.

Ella hizo a un lado su mano, y roló sus ojos jugando. "Si, claro."

"Como sea, por favor, dime que hiciste _algo_ para cambiarla de parecer," James interrumpió. Jimmy suspiró, cansado por las constantes interferencias de su yo mas grande.

"Pues…" Jimmy se pausó. Sería mejor si no tocaba el tema de la parte del beso con ellos dos (quién sabe lo que le haría Cindy si se enterara… y tampoco podía confiar en James), pero¿cómo explicarles lo que sucedió?

"Entonces?" Cindy dijo, lanzándole una mirada sospechosa. ¿Estaba él intentando esconder algo? Y lo más importante¿estaba él intentado esconder algo a _ella?_

"Pues, _creí_ que la había hecho cambiar de parecer," Jimmy prosiguió.

"De verdad?" Cindy interrumpió. "¿Cómo¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó inocentemente, sintiendo que _eso_ era lo que él no quería decir.

La cara de Jimmy se comenzó a enrojecer, y tragó saliva. "Eso, em… no es importante," declaró, moviendo la mano en un intento de descartar el tema.

Las miradas interrogativas de Cindy y James no cesaron.

Jimmy se rió nerviosamente mientras jalaba del cuello de su camisa. "Soy yo, o aquí hace calor? Por favor, abran una ventana, enciendan el aire acondicionado o _algo._" Se volvió a reir, mirando de lado a lado hacia ellos.

James sacudió su cabeza. Algo incómodo. "Supongo que si no quieres compartir eso, entonces no importa."

"Qué?" Cindy protestó. "Si importa! Quiero saber lo que está ocultando!"

"Vamos, Cindy," James la consoló con una sonrisa. "Probablemente sólo le confesó su profundo amor por ella o algo por el estilo."

Cindy sonrió con la idea. "Eso suena prometedor. Así que, Jimmy, qué pasó después?"

Jimmy roló sus ojos. Por supuesto que eso no era lo que había pasado (al menos, no exactamente), pero eso era mejor que decirles la verdad, de que él había besado a Cindy… a la Cindy de 20 años, de hecho. "Así que, como dije, _creí_ que la había hecho cambiar de parecer después de eso."

"Y?" Cindy lo alentó.

"Y de verdad pareció como si hubiera funcionado, pero luego me pidió que me marchara…" Jimmy suspiró. "No lo entiendo. Parecía estar tan cerca…"

"Ya la vez tan lejos?" James terminó. Jimmy asintió. "Si, dímelo a mí. Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres."

"Pero tenemos _que_ detenerla de abortar a las gemelas!" Cindy estalló. "Vamos, Jimmy, no tienes otro plan?"

"A eso es a lo que voy," Jimmy agregó. "Libby definitivamente parecía estar de nuestro lado con la situación de las gemelas, así que pienso que eso nos dará algo más de tiempo. Iré a hablar con Betty, y llevaré una grabadora conmigo…" La voz de Jimmy vaciló mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"Te refieres, a que llevarás una grabadora oculta contigo y tratarás de tenderle una trampa?" Cindy comprendió.

"Y cuando ella admita todo, llevaremos el CD hasta donde Libby y haremos que Cynthia lo escuche," James terminó. "Es perfecto! Por qué no pensé en eso antes? Así hubiese podido tener la evidencia que necesitaba cuando vino a cenar la otra noche."

"Espera un Segundo… CD?" Cindy cuestionó, con una mirada de confusión en su cara.

"Ah, si. Ya nadie usa cintas. Los CDs son más eficientes," James explicó.

"Tiene sentido," Jimmy coincidió. "Entonces, tienes una grabadora de CD?"


	15. Una Última Oportunidad Parte 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. Qué crees que soy… rica?

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Una Última Oportunidad  
**_- Segunda Parte -_

James llevó a Cindy y Jimmy al apartamento de Betty, pero solo dejó a Jimmy allí. Pues él había decidido que quería enfrentarla por su propia cuenta.

Le tomo a Betty como cinco minutos después de que Jimmy había tocado para que respondiera a la puerta. Él se había esperado un look tipo Michael Jackson, pero en realidad ella se veía aún atractiva. Ok, era obvio de que se había hecho algunas cirugías plásticas (_dónde_ no es necesario explicar)… y por alguna razón había cambiado su hermoso cabello color negro por uno más rubio… pero no era horrorosa. Era tan linda como la Cynthia Neutron de 20 años.

"Oh, Dios Mío, pero si eres Jimmy Neutron de 11 años de edad!" Betty exclamó en cuanto lo vio. "¿Cómo cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Nueve años?"

Jimmy casi se rió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella no bromeaba. Junto sus cejas en confusión. "Em… supongo?"

"Vamos, entra!" dijo. "Esto es maravilloso!"

Jimmy frotó su cabeza por detrás, luego contestó rápidamente, "Claro!" Por alguna razón, toda la emoción que había sentido por la mujer había disminuido, ahora tenía que pensar en una forma para que ella soltara la sopa de lo que había hecho y llevarle el CD a Cynthia.

Él la siguió por dentro de la pequeña sala, y ella le hizo señas para que tomara asiento a su lado en el sofá. "Entonces, Jimmy," dijo ella dulcemente, mientras sacudía su cabello rubio, "Estoy segura de que ya has escuchado acerca de tu _horrible_ matrimonio con Cynthia." Ella hizo caras, luego prosiguió, "Y seguramente _sabes _que _yo _siempre he sido la chica para ti, verdad?" dijo, poniendo una cara de cachorrita esperanzada, y haciendo ojitos para darle un efecto extra.

Jimmy se sintió aliviado. Ella trajo el tema solita, así que ya no tenía que perder su tiempo en darle vueltas al asunto para obtener lo que quería de esta conversación. "Bueno, Betty, en realidad es por eso que estoy aquí. Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que Cindy es un horrible monstruo. Y te admiro porque lograste deshacerte de ella." Él se mordió sus labios esperando que el orgullo de ella fuera tanto como para comenzar a presumir acerca de cómo lo hizo. Le dolía mentir así, pero ya no había tiempo para otras ideas. Necesitaba una solución a este gran problema. Rápido.

"Oh, eso fue _muy_ fácil," Betty soltó unas risitas.

Si. Lo había logrado. _Sólo habrá que empujar un poco más, _se dijo a sí mismo. Con voz alta, "Oh no, Betty. Tendrías que haber sido una _genio_ para idear tan grandioso plan. ¿Cómo le hiciste?"

"Aw, Jimmy, no fue gran cosa," Betty continuó riendo. "O sea, Cynthia es _tan_ ingenua. Además, se pone muy sensible cuando alguien le echa un ojo a James. Creo que ella siempre ha sido muy paranoica con eso de que él podía dejarla. No sé ni siquiera _porqué _se casaron."

"Así que extendiste ese rumor de que tú estabas teniendo una aventura con él, y eso molestó a Cindy?" Jimmy preguntó.

"Si, exactamente. James es muy recto como para haberlo hecho, pero Cindy ni siquiera lo pensó así." Ella chasqueó sus dedos. "Creerías que después de estar casada con él por dos años ella no fue ni capaz de confiar en él y decir que eso era mentira? Pero nop."

"¿Y Por qué llegaba tan tarde a casa¿Lo retenías en la universidad o algo por el estilo?" Jimmy quería saber, tratando de llenar todos los espacios vacíos en la historia.

"Ah? No... por qué?"

"Ella mencionó eso cuando charlábamos," él explicó.

"Oh. Probablemente fue sólo su imaginación. Tratando de darle sentido a las cosas o lo que sea," Betty sugirió.

"Pero no intentaste convencer a James de dejarla antes de extender el rumor?" Jimmy continuó.

"Por supuesto que sí!" Betty exclamó. "Pero, como te dije antes, él es muy recto. Él ve al matrimonio como un compromiso de por vida. Aún cuando exista el divorcio hoy en día, no lo considera una opción. Me molesté mucho con él. Es que no quería ver la luz de la verdad, sabes? Fue cuando decidí extender el rumor. Así, ella se_ divorciaría_ de él, y cuando él por fin se diera cuenta de que debería de estar conmigo, su preciosa conciencia no será corrompida."

Si! Lo había conseguido tener todo en un CD. Ahora si tan solo pudiese encontrar una manera rápida para irse, podría llevárselo a James y Cindy y así podrían dárselo a Cynthia…

"Betty, se está haciendo algo tarde. Tengo que irme," le dijo.

"Tarde?" replicó. "Pero… pero, has estado aquí sólo por un ratito. No me querías invitar a salir o algo por el estilo?"

Jimmy quedó estupefacto. _Qué?_ Ella era diez años mayor que él! Seguro que no quiso decir eso… "Te refieres a James, verdad?" él preguntó incómodo, aclarando su garganta.

"Eh, no, me refería a _ti. _Digo, una cita no hace daño a nadie!" ella se rió.

"Em, ah… de hecho… tengo una novia en este momento, Betty," Jimmy dijo rápidamente. "Pero quizá en otra ocasión." Él se levantó y ella suspiró pero no dijo nada más.

Eso era todo. Tenia la prueba que necesitaba. Por fin, las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar.


	16. Ya casi

_Disfruten este capítulo y no olviden dejar extensos __reviews, pues hasta ahora es el último cap. que se ha escrito. Esperemos JCFOREVER suba el siguiente pronto:D _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Jimmy Neutron. Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Ya casi**

Betty se ofreció para llevar a Jimmy a la Residencia Neutron, y como él quería llegar lo más pronto posible, aceptó. Cuando llegaron a su auto, ella notó que la cara de Jimmy se veía algo decepcionada.

"No soy rica, sabes," dijo ella tristemente. "Esos carros voladores cuestan una fortuna desde que James los patentó. Pero mira el lado bueno!" ella agregó alegremente, con una sonrisa en la cara. "Cuando _él_ se _case_ conmigo, conseguiré uno gratis!"

"Pero esa no es la razón por la que te quieres casar con él…" Jimmy miró hacia ella cuando entraron en el pequeño vehículo.

Betty se rió. (un poco nerviosa, según Jimmy). "Oh, por-por supuesto que no! Pero ser rica es algo que vendrá con la unión, no lo crees?"

Jimmy no respondió. Era obvio que el dinero era una de las _grandes _razones por la que quería casarse con su yo adulto… al igual que por la fama que tenía James. _Apuesto a que yo no era rico cuando me casé con Cindy, _pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volteó a ver a Betty, mientras arrancaba el auto. "Em, no usarás el cinturón de seguridad?" le recordó.

"Cinturón de seguridad?" Betty se rió. "Quién necesita esas tontas antigüedades? Están fuera de moda."

Jimmy roló sus ojos. Cuál era su problema?

A lo largo del paseo, Betty seguía tratando de coquetearle. Era algo incómodo, así que él sólo la ignoraba y pensaba acerca de lo que había logrado. Nada podía salir mal esta vez.

Luego se percató que todo lo que le estaba diciendo iba a quedar grabado en el CD. Y eso iba a ser muy vergonzoso si Cindy- y Cynthia lo escuchaban, pero no podía sacar la grabadora de su bolsillo trasero, con Betty sentada a lado de él. Si, bueno, ahora él estaba comenzando a cuestionar la capacidad mental de ella en esos momentos, pero aún así no era _tan_ tonta. Definitivamente se daría cuenta de que la estuvo grabando, y quien sabe qué tan violenta se podía poner si la hacía enojar. Quizá sería mejor detener el CD antes de que llegara hasta eso…

Tan pronto cuando llegaron a la entrada de James, él salió de un salto (después de haberse desabrochado el cinturón, pues claro, _alguno _de los dos tenía que preocuparse por su seguridad) y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada. Sólo tuvo que tocar una vez antes de que Cindy abriera la puerta.

"Jimmy!" ella exclamó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "Eres el mejor!"

Él se frotó por detrás de su cabeza, sonrojado. "Pues, gracias, Cindy - pero aún no te dije si lo logré," él indicó.

"Oh." Ella se vió algo decepcionada, pero dejó que él continuará.

"Lo logré," le dijo sencillamente, sonriendo.

"Oh!" La gran sonrisa apareció instantáneamente, luego repentinamente desapareció. No le tomó mucho a él para imaginarse el porqué.

"También _estás _aquí?" una voz burlona vino desde atrás de él, hacia Cindy.

"B-Betty?" dijo boquiabierta. "Estás tan… rubia!"

Betty roló sus ojos. "No dah. Te tomó mucho."

"Te he visto por tan solo dos segundos!" Cindy riñó. "Y también eres grosera!" Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Al menos en nuestro tiempo eras amable… y sabías cuando callar." Agregó.

"Nos dejarás pasar?" Betty preguntó, golpeando el suelo con su pie impacientemente. "Me voy a resfriar aquí afuera!" Ella se estremeció mientras frotaba sus brazos en su gran chaqueta para enfatizar lo que habia dicho.

Cindy la miró como si fuera una loca, luego reaccionó, "Dejaré a Jimmy pasar, pero no a la _perdedora_ que intenta imitarme para ganar el corazón de un chico!"

"¿Entonces porqué estás adentro?" Betty le respondió.

Jimmy y Cindy se miraron confundidos el uno al otro, con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Em… claro…," Jimmy dijo incómodo. "Nos vemos luego, Betty," agregó, esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

Pero no lo hizo.

"¿Luego? Me voy a quedar, Jimmy. No dejes que la rubia tonta te intimide!"

"También tú eres rubia!" Cindy explotó furiosa. "Y mucho más tonta que yo, aún cuando soy diez años más joven que tú!"

"No soy tonta, tu pequeña… _niña!" _Betty gritó.

Antes de que Cindy pudiese vengarze de eso, James apareció por detrás de ella en la puerta. "Sucede alg-oh, Betty, no te _estaba_ esperando," Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa en cuanto la vio, le lanzó a Jimmy una mirada interrogativa, quien sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Estoy aquí para decirte que hasta tu yo más joven está de mi lado, James," dijo dulcemente, cambiando su expresión.

Cindy miró hacia Jimmy, y él gesturizó con sus labios un "no". Ella, al comprender, asintió, y él se alegró de que ahora ella confiara más en él. Qué lástima que las cosas no hubiesen sido así siempre.

"Por qué?, Cindy," Betty agregó en sospecha, "No te ves decepcionada."

"Ah-" La cara de cindy se quedó en blanco por un segundo, pero rápidamente reaccionó, "Jimmy, eres un tonto!" y lo golpeó suavemente en su brazo. Desafortunadamente, sonó más como si ella estuviese flirteando con él en lugar de lo que pretendía.

"Ella _no_ es la novia a la que te referías, verdad, Jimmy?" Betty preguntó con mala cara.

"Estás bromeando?" Cindy dijo, esta vez sonando mas convincente que antes. "Nunca saldría con ese-ese-"

"Perdedor?" Jimmy sugirió.

"Exacto!" ella agregó, tratando de no reirse fuerte. Se había dado cuenta de que él estaba diciendo _lo que fuera_ para poder deshacerse de Betty.

"Bueno, como sea," Betty refunfuñó, "Será mejor que me marche. Todo esto me está agotando." Ella colocó su mano en su frente en un gesto exagerado para probar su punto. "Te veré luego, James. Llámame esta noche." Guiñándole, se dió vuelta y se dirigió a su carro.

"De veras que ella es algo," James suspiró. "Y me alegra de que se haya ido. Por qué no entramos y nos explicas todo, eh Jimmy?"

"Si, Jimmy!" Cindy sonó emocionada mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hasta adentro. "Dijiste que lo habías logrado, no? Estuve algo insegura cuando Betty llegó por detrás de ti, pero ahora estoy segura de que no me mentiste."

Jimmy sonrió y, con su brazo libre, sacó la grabadora de CDs de su bolsillo trasero y lo apagó. "OK, sentémonos y podrán escuchar todo ustedes mismos," sugirió.

Cindy se sentó en el sofa y lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado. Sorprendentemente, lo había colocado entre ella y James, en lugar de escoger sentarse ella en el lugar de enmedio. Y Aunque suene extraño, él tenia que admitir que le estaba comenzando a gustar que ella esté a su lado y _no_ del de su yo mayor. De hecho, se había dado cuenta de que su atracción por ella estaba creciendo más y más... y por ahora ella estaba siendo más amable con él que antes de que llegaran a este viaje al futuro. Él sabía que probablemente no duraría; como siempre, después de cada episodio romántico que tienes, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad después. Pero, por lo menos, aún puede esperar otra cosa.

"Entonces, empecemos con esto," James dijo, frotando sus manos juntas. "Solo espero nada salga mal con la grabación," agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño. "No podemos asegurarnos de que eso no suceda."

"Estoy segura de que no tiene nada malo," Cindy dijo optimista. "Solo presiona play."

Jimmy le entregó el aparato a James, pensando que sería mejor que él lo usara desde ahora. James presionó el botón de reproducción, y todos se sentaron y se relajaron, mientras escuchaban la conversación que seguía entre Jimmy y Betty.

Los tres hacían caras cada vez que Betty hacía un tonto comentario, y hubieron unos pocos que les hicieron reirse histéricamente. Pero cuando el CD llegó a la parte donde Jimmy quería quitarle, rápidamente tomó la grabadora de James y estalló, "Detengámosle ahora!"

"Qué-Por qué?" Cindy exigió, poniéndose algo desconfiada. "No tienes nada que ocultar, o sí?"

"Ps- Pues claro que no!" Jimmy dijo rápidamente.

"Entonces pruébamelo dejándome escuchar el resto!" Era obvio de que esa era la solución al problema, después de todo. Claro, ella _podía_ confiar en su palabra... pero si él se puso nervioso con lo que fuese que hubiese allí, entonces _tenía_ que ser algo bueno.

"Tiene razón, sabes," James agregó. "Sé que estás de nuestro lado, pero _eso_ se vió algo sospechoso."

"Bien! Quieren seguir escuchando? Entonces sigan escuchando!" exclamó, enojado y exasperado. "Pero no les gustará!"

"Ok. No importa," Cindy dijo tranquila. "Solo ponle play de nuevo!"

"Assh! Esta bien, ya!"

La grabadora volvió a reproducirse, y lo siguiente que se escuchó incendió a Cindy:

"_No me querías invitar a salir o algo por el estilo?"_

"¿Se refiere a James?" Cindy dijo.

"_¿Te refieres a James, verdad?_

"_Eh, no, me refería a ti. Digo, una cita no hace daño a nadie!" _

"¿QUÉ??" Cindy estalló, su cara estaba poniéndose roja del enojo. "Es un menor de edad! No hay leyes en contra de eso? O sea, hola! Una palabra: pedófila!"

"Solo, que ella en realidad no _hizo_ nada," James le recordó. "No puedes arrestar a nadie solo por tener una mente enferma. Además, Jimmy es algo así como... yo... del pasado... No sé lo que la policía diría de eso!"

"Cierto," Cindy se quejó. "Probablemente te arrestarían por ser un loco o algo así. Y aún así creo que te gustaria guardar el secreto de todo eso del viaje por el tiempo del publico."

"Ese es un invento que _no_ distribuiré," James agregó. "Es decir, podrías imaginarte a alguien como _Betty_ con algo así?"

Jimmy se estremeció y los ojos de Cindy quedaron perplejos del horror. "Intentaría regresar en el tiempo y evitaría que ustedes se casen o peor!" ella exclamó.

"Exacto. Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto ignorarla. Además, no creo que sigan viendo más de ella, ya que tenemos el CD tenemos la prueba que necesitabamos para Cynthia. Así ella podría volver y ustedes regresarían al pasado." Él sonrió y cerró sus ojos. "No puedo esperar más."

"Entonces por qué no la llamamos justo ahora y hacemos que lo escuche?" Cindy preguntó.

"Si!" Jimmy sonó muy entusiasta.

"James respiró profundamente, luego asintió. "Supongo que es ahora o nunca."

Cindy sonrió a Jimmy y tomó su mano mientras James llamaba al celular de Libby. "Libby? Hola, soy James... Si,... Lo sé, pero podrías decirle que ya tengo la prueba? Jimmy logró hacer que Betty confesara todo y lo tengo grabado en un CD..."


	17. El turno de Libby

Ya no les haré esperar mas. Así que aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo del fic! :D... Se los dedico a todos los fans de JN con mucho cariño!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**

**Capítulo 15: El Turno De Libby**

"Mira, ella ha tenido un día díficil. Así que ahora mismo, no está de humor para esto," Libby le decía a James por el teléfono.

"O sea, que no me escuchará aún cuando ya tengo la prueba?" James preguntó molesto. "Pues, dile que ya estoy harto de-"

"Amigo, tranquilo," Libby le interrumpió. Moviendo su mano aún cuando no le podía ver. "Su cabeza le está dando vueltas. ¿Qué no te contó Jimmy acerca de su método para convencerla? Porque también está pensando en eso."

Las cejas de James se fruncieron en confusión. "¿Qué? Pensé que sólo habían hablado. Pero ella no le escuchó."

"Oh, si eso es todo lo que te dijo, entonces creo que ese niño tiene otra cosa más que explicarte," Libby se rió.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo que será mejor que él te lo cuente," dijo. "Pero seguro se sentirá incómodo si Cindy está cerca, así que mejor habla con él a solas."

"Está bien, lo haré," James asintió, algo curioso. "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que Cynthia no escuchará la dichosa confesión de la tonta de Betty?"

"Sabes que estoy de tu lado," Libby suspiró. "Pero tengo que apoyar a mi amiga. Ella está tomando muchas decisiones, y yo le tengo que ayudar a tomar las correctas. Sólo dejamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de esto. Ella escuchará el CD a su tiempo... o, con mucha suerte, lo hará antes de eso."

James respiró profundamente. Le era muy dificil sentarse y dejar que otros se hicieran cargo de la situación, especialmente con el tema del aborto en la mente de Cynthia. Pero sintió que podía confiar en Libby. Ella era, por así decirlo "La voz de la razón de Cindy," y además, estaba en contra del aborto de las gemelas tanto como él. La parte dificil se encontraba en esperar. De todas formas, ya había estado esperando durante 2 meses; ¿qué significaba hacerlo un poquito más? Amaba tanto a su esposa que esperaría lo que fuese por ella. No dejaría que su matrimonio se fuera por el desagüe.

"Ok, Libby," James dijo. "Te veré en tu boda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si. Espero que esto se arregle para entonces. Digo, el contrato de arrendamiento de mi departamento termina el mes que viene, dándome el tiempo necesario para mudarme a casa de Sheen. Y me marcharé el día de mi boda, sabes? Así que Cynthia estará sola después de eso. Oh, y James?"

"Dime,"

"Dile a Jimmy y a Cindy que también están invitados a la boda si quieren. Pero no quiero que Cindy le cuente a mi otra yo, entendido?"

"Ok, les daré el mensaje." James le aseguró.

Y en cuanto colgó, Cindy suspiró; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Déjame adivinar. No escuchará el CD, no es así? ¡¿Y si intentamos que lo escuche por el teléfono?!" gritó. "De esa forma, no tendría que verte! O yo podría dárselo! O lo que sea!"

Jimmy la miró fijamente en señal de simpatía y estaba a punto de decirle algo para animarla cuando James le interrumpió.

"Oh, Cindy," suspiró. Su expresión era tal cual la de Jimmy. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para arrodillarse frente a ella, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. "No es eso. Es solo que Libby se encargará de esto desde ahora. Ella cree que podrá convencer a Cynthia sin el CD antes de la boda. Y sé que podemos confiar en ella."

Mientras James estaba hablando, el enojo de Jimmy se hizo más grande. ¿Por qué será que siempre tiene que interferir James? Cada vez que Jimmy está acercándose más a Cindy! Le vuelve loco. Y era hora de acabar con eso.

"James, necesitamos hablar," Jimmy ordenó hablando entre dientes. "Ahora."

Cindy se sorprendió un poco. "Por qué, Jimmy-"

"En realidad, también quisiera hablarte en privado, Jimmy," James interrumpió, con sus cejas arqueadas en sorpresa al igual que Cindy. "Pero, ¿me permites un segundo? Necesito terminar de explicarles."

Jimmy de mala gana asintió y esperó a que James continuara. Estaba seguro de que todo quedaría claro una vez que hablara con él a solas.

"Libby quería que les invitara a ambos a su boda este Viernes," James continuó. "La única condición es que no le pueden contar a la otra Libby algo acerca de esto cuando vuelvan a su tiempo, eso es todo. ¿Les gustaría ir?"

Los ojos de Cindy se ensancharon mientras asentía emocionada. "Claro! Me encantan las bodas! Y el _Guardarropas Perfecto _tiene ropa formal también. Cierto, James?" agregó deseosa. Daría todo lo que fuese por ver a su "bizcocho" con un esmoquin de nuevo... y seguramente James tampoco estaría tan mal.

James sonrió. "Si. De hecho, ¿por qué no vas a ver los diseños que hay mientras Jimmy y yo charlamos?" sugirió él.

Cindy inmediatamente se paró de un salto del sofá. "Qué grandiosa idea!"

"Después de eso, podemos cenar," agregó él, mientras se reía. ¿Por qué será que la ropa y las compras parecen tener un efecto mágico en las mujeres? Una tienda parece que podría resolverles cualquier problema, aparentemente.

"Suena bien por mí!" Cindy dijo por encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

"Entonces, Jimmy, ¿quieres hablar tú primero?" James frotó sus manos mientras volteaba hacia su otro yo.

Jimmy le lanzó una mirada fija. "Está bien. Mira, James, ya estoy harto de ti... interrumpiendo...," comenzó a decir, un poco inseguro de cómo explicar las cosas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me refiero a eso... bueno... cada vez que Cindy y yo estamos en medio de una... de una... escena, tú interrumpes. Y ya no lo soporto más!" se quejó.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de James. "Oh. Te refieres a una escena... romántica, verdad?"

"Pues... llámale como quieras! Pero justo hace un minuto, cuando estaba a punto de animar a Cindy, tú te entrometiste!" exclamó enfurecido mientras recordaba.

James frunció su frente. "Pero no sabías lo que Libby me había dicho. Yo sólo le iba a explicar las cosas para que no se sintiera tan mal."

"Si, pero por lo menos me pudiste haber dejado decirle algo lindo," Jimmy refunfuñò. "A ti te adora, mientras que conmigo difícilmente se expresa. Sólo recientemente ha comenzado a mejorar la cosa. Pero cuando eso pasa-boom! Tú estás ahí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer!"

"Ah. Entonces, ¿quieres mejorar tu relación con Cindy? ¿Estás cansado de discutir?" James asumió.

"Pues... si... digo, si me tengo que casar con ella..."

"¿Si tienes qué?" James se rió. Jimmy sólo se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando su otro yo le interrumpió. "No, no, lo comprendo. No tienes que explicarte. Intentaré hacerme a un lado, Ok? Si ella nos da la oportunidad de decirle algo lindo, dejaré que tú te hagas cargo. Está bien?"

Jimmy asintió en agradecimiento. "Si, eso es todo lo que quiero. Así que...," cambió el tema, "Qué querías decirme?"

James miró al suelo, no sabía cómo empezar. "Jimmy, Libby me dijo que hiciste... algo-vergonzoso, supongo, porque dijo que no querrías contarle a Cindy-"

Jimmy empalideció como fantasma. "Oh, no. Te refieres, ¿en su departamento? No te dijo qué, verdad?"

"No, no exactamente... pero me preguntaba si tú podrías?" James le sonrió algo inseguro. "No puede ser tan malo... o sí? Digo, no me imagino lo que quiso decir."

Jimmy mordió sus labios dudando. Una gran parte dentro de él le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera... pero era de él mismo de quien estaba hablando, sin importar que tan raro suene... seguro James entendería, no?

"Le dirás a Cindy?"

James se rió. "Vamos! Si hice que se marchara de aqui a propósito, crees que subiría hasta donde está ella para contarle?"

"No, supongo que no," Jimmy suspiró. "Verás, cuando estuve con Cynthia, de verdad intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión..."

"Si. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Pues, ehm..." Jimmy tiró del cuello de su camisa incómodo. "Ella quería que le convenciera de que tú la amabas..."

James roló sus ojos impaciente. "Si, si, entiendo. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Ella me hizo pretender que ella era Cindy de 11 años, y que le dijera exactamente lo que siento por ella," Jimmy continuó.

"Entonces, le confesaste lo de tu intenso amor y shalala, shalala, shalala," James interrumpió. "Sigo sin comprender."

"Si me dejaras terminar, comprenderías!" Jimmy gritó, molesto. "No podía decirle que me gusta! Las palabras no salían de mi boca! Así que -accidentalmente, quizá- la besé."

Jimmy nunca pensó que los ojos de alguien podían abrirse tanto como los de James. Casi esperó a que el joven de 20 años se desmayara del shock. Pero en lugar eso, hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces:

"¿Hiciste qué?"

Jimmy no estaba seguro de cómo quiso decir eso James, pero lo que él escuchó fue casi casi un susurro. Tragó saliva. "La... besé. A Cynthia."

James tomó un respiro profundo, aún sin creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Besaste a Cynthia? ¿En los labios?"

Jimmy tragó saliva nuevamente. "Ehm, si. Fue un accidente."

"¿Besaste a un adulto de 20 años? Eso es-, eso es-"

"Fue un accidente! Ella me hizo pensar que tenía 11 años! Y luego se acercó mucho a mi cara... no pude evitarlo!" Jimmy intentó seguir explicando.

"Mira, no te culpo," James suspiró. "Es sólo que... es realmente... impactante es la única palabra que se me ocurre. Ahora lo que dijo Libby tiene sentido. Supongo que Cynthia tiene mucho en qué pensar. Ha de estar muy estresada. Tan solo deseo que Libby pueda con esto."

**"Si, yo también."**


	18. El Desenlace

_**(Latinvortex:** Les hice esperar? XD ... Bueno, valiò la pena, porque aquí les traigo el último capítulo de Mi Final Feliz. Disfrútenlo mucho. Se lo dedico especialmente a todos mis amigos fans de jimmyxneutron, por que siempre me motivaban a seguir traduciendo. GRACIAS POR LEER Y APRECIAR MI TRABAJO! :'D )_

**Disclaimer: **Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El Desenlace**

* * *

Cindy vortex entró a la habitación, traía puesto un vestido color verde pálido que le llegaba al suelo, el cual había escogido especialmente para la boda de Libby y Sheen, ese mismo día. El sujetador caía delicadamente de sus brazos. "Así que" — dió un giro con gracia — "¿qué te parece?"

Jimmy le miró estupefacto y sin palabras, pero cuando James comenzó a hablar, "Cindy, te ves—," Jimmy le dió unos codazos en las costillas. James roló sus ojos con una sonrisa en la cara, y dejó que su yo joven continuara lo que iba a decir.

"Hermosa," dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Cindy se sonrojaron. "Bueno, tú tampoco te ves tan mal," dijo bromeando, conteniendo su inmensa alegría por el esmoquín que él estaba usando. "Me sorprende mucho, ya que no tienes ningún sentido de la moda o algo que se le parezca," agregó ella encubriendo sus sentimientos.

Jimmy frunció el ceño. "¿Ésa es tu idea de un buen cumplido?", se quejó.

"Oh, vamos, Jimmy," Cindy se rió, dándole un golpe suave a su hombro, "Sólo bromeaba un poco."

"Si, pues..." Jimmy giró hacia James, y Cindy roló sus ojos en exasperación cuando él cambió de tema. "¿Y qué hizo Cynthia durante los ensayos?"

James se encogió de hombros. "Me ignoró, como siempre," respondió. "No estoy muy seguro del plan de Libby. Creo que será mejor que lleve la grabadora con la confesión de Betty, sólo en caso de que ella me dé la oportunidad de ponérsela."

Cindy asintió en aprobación."Sí. Buena idea."

"Y luego, ustedes dos se irán a casa, funcione esto o no. De acuerdo?" James dijo,

"De acuerdo," suspiró Cindy. "Pero si no funciona... bueno, digamos que no sé si las cosas volverán a ser a como eran antes. ¿Cómo le haré entonces para no estar deprimida el resto de mi vida?"

"Pensaremos en eso cuando hayamos fallado," James dijo calmado. "Ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo positivo, por el bien de Sheen y Libby."

"Tienes razón," Cindy agregó.

Jimmy también pensó lo mismo. Su deseo era poder estar en paz con ella, y aún así él parecía seguir actuando impulsivamente como era de costumbre. ¿A caso su amistad no podía durar más de una hora?

* * *

La boda ya había acabado, y mientras tanto toda la gente estaba disfrutando del momento en la recepción, y aún no había señal de cambio en Cynthia. Aunque fue bastante interesante ver a Carl y Sheen; aparentemente Carl había venido de visita desde Perú, puesto que allá es donde estudia la universidad y se prepara para su vida como criador de llamas. Pero bueno, en conclusión parecía que todo iba a ser una pérdida entre James y Cynthia, eso y mucho más, así que Jimmy y Cindy se comenzaron a preparar para su regreso a casa con su misión fallida. Miraron hacia los lados cuando notaron que Cynthia se dirigía hacia la mesa de buffet.

De repente, apareció de la nada, una persona alta y rubia, sip, era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Betty Quinlan! Los ojos de ambos se abrieron en shock mientras veían a Betty parándose frente a Cynthia con ganas de enfrentársele.

"Lo que llevas ahí es mucha comida," Betty señaló groseramente.

"¿Y eso qué te interesa, Quinlan? ¿Y qué haces aquí, de todos modos? No recuerdo haberte visto en la lista de invitados de Libby," Cynthia gruñó.

"Es porque no estaba. Pero, como todos sabrán, merecía ser parte de la celebración, así que vine."

"Oh, entonces perdóname por ser una ignorante," Cynthia dijo sarcásticamente. "No me habían informado de que robándote a mi esposo automáticamente ganabas el derecho de estar en la boda de mi mejor amiga. O es que a ella también me la robaste?"

"Regresando. Al. Punto." Betty estaba hablando entre dientes, un signo que definitivamente expresaba lo mucho que Cynthia le estaba molestando.

"¿Qué punto? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas llegando a algo!"

"Dah! Claro que sí, mi punto es que tú no deberías estar agarrando tanta comida a menos a que estés embarazada!"

De repente, Cynthia sintió cómo el mundo daba vueltas sin control. La palabra "embarazada" hacia eco en su mente, o eso parecía, y se sentía pesado. Estaba segura de que todos habían escuchado eso; que todos la miraban, aún cuando el ambiente estaba muy borroso. Su cara empalideció y sentía cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban.

Pero el monstruo no se detuvo. Siguió hablando, mientras hacia a un lado el hecho de que sus palabras atravezaban a Cynthia como un cuchillo. Betty terminaría esto de una buena vez por todas.

"Claro, todos saben que no puede ser el hijo de James. Quizá porque no lo amabas tanto como lo aparentabas. Quizá tenías a otro chico desde antes, y cuando le dije a todos la verdad, tú estuviste más que feliz y fuiste corriendo a los brazos de ese tipo!"

Hasta allí. Cynthia vió cómo el suelo se movía frente a ella, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió cómo caía.

Pero no golpeó el suelo. Rápidamente, dos fuertes brazos la atraparon y la acercaron, y una voz estalló: "Eso es! Ya no lo soporto más! Estoy harto de ti, y de tus mentiras, y de lo que le estás haciendo a ella! Ya no lo pensaré ni un segundo más para darte lo que te mereces, así que mejor, te sugiero que te marches ahora mismo, o no me podré controlar!"

Era… James. Le estaba gritando a Betty. Cynthia nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo antes.

Inmediátamente lo supo. Estaba segura de ello. Él no necesitaba darle ninguna prueba; ella ya podía tragarse su orgullo y admitir que estaba equivocada por fin.

"James..."

Él dejó de ver a la enfurezida mujer que salía corriendo de la habitación y se enfocó en los ojos de la única persona a la que verdaderamente amaba. Su mirada se suavizó y la abrazó más. "Ya está bien, Cynthia… todo estará bien."

Ella comenzó a sollozar, y él acarició su cabello y la dejó llorar, en sus brazos. "Yo… lo lamento…," dijo ella.

Él se hizo hacia atrás y sostuvo sus brazos para poderla mirar directamente a los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lamento no haberte creído. No sé cómo fue que le creí a esa tonta de Quinlan! Es sólo que… bueno, casi te creía… pero no podía admitir lo equivocada que estaba después de actuar así frente a ti…. Oh, James, cuánto lo siento!"

"Cynthia…" él susurró. "Nunca podría culparte. No fue tu culpa." Dijo acercándola más hacia él y encontrando sus labios.

"Me pregunto cómo será eso," Cindy dijo claramente, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Oh, es grandioso. No tienes ni idea," Jimmy respondió alegre.

La cara de Cindy cambió enseguida. Giró para verlo directamente a los ojos y preguntó, "¿Qué dijiste?"

_Tarado!_ Pensó Jimmy, dándose una abofetada mentalmente. "Eh… digo… eso parece?"

Cindy no estaba del todo convencida. "Será mejor que huyas," sugirió.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

* * *

"Caray," dijo Cindy. "Me alegra de que todo se haya arreglado al final."

Ella y Jimmy estaban de regreso en el laboratorio. Ya todo había acabado bien. Bueno, excepto por la parte en que Cindy le daba una cachetada al genio. Su mejilla seguía roja.

"Sabes," continuó diciendo, "será algo… extraño, sabiendo que nos casaremos en el futuro."

"No te preocupes, no estaré esperando algun cambio en tu actitud, Vortex," Jimmy le aseguró.

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida. De vuelta a los viejos tiempos, no? Pero cuando lo miró sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo.

Cindy sonrió. "Bueno, tampoco yo estaré esperando un cambio en ti, Nerdtron."

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron. "Ah… De seguro esos son Carl y Sheen."

"Sólo respóndeles."

Jimmy abrió la puerta, y si, sus dos mejores amigos estaban allí esperando.

"Hola, Jimmy!" Sheen gritó emocionado. Luego, se percató de Cindy. "Orales! Qué está haciendo ella aquí?"

"¿Están en una cita?" Carl preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? No!" Jimmy exclamó en frustración. "Sólo le estaba probando a Cindy que en el futuro seré más famoso que ella."

"Tu tonto invento no probó nada, perdedor," ella respondió. "Yo era igual de famosa que tú, admítelo."

"Cierto." Jimmy roló sus ojos. "Bueno, podrías irte?"

"Como si quisiera estar aquí de todas formas." Echando su cabello hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero cuando los amigos de Jimmy no estaban viendo, ella giró hacia él por última vez. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Luego, se fue.

* * *

_(Nota de la traductora.- Waa!! Sep, fans, con eso acabamos este grandioso fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios para saber què les pareció, vale? Se los agradezco mucho! Y gracias por haber leído esta historia. :'D... los kiero!! n.n)_

* * *


End file.
